We'll Meet Again
by FaylinneRaye
Summary: Master Hand called for heroes across the universe, bringing them together to defeat Tabuu. However, once their goal had been reached, it was time for them to return home.. With no memory of what they had done or who they had met. Ike x Marth. Several PoR/RD couples are mentioned. And we're back, with slower updates for now.
1. Chapter 1

( Hello everyone! First story here, just a short teaser intro to get you started off on the plot. This is an Ike x Marth story, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please skip this story. If you do like them, I hope you enjoy my first shot at a story. Be gentle when reviewing! There will be a little creative editing of Fire Emblem universe to make this work, so you will be seeing some inaccuracies in the lore but I hope you enjoy anyway! )

**We'll Meet Again**

Master Hand called for heroes across the universe, bringing them together to defeat Tabuu. However, once their goal had been reached, it was time for them to return home.. With no memory of what they had done or who they had met.

"Marth.. I.." Ike stopped and closed his eyes, unable to find the words to say. What could he say? After all they had been through, all they had fought for, and all that he felt for this prince, what was there to say knowing that in mere moments he wouldn't even remember him? His hands slowly balled into fists at the anger he felt at the circumstances, how could he just let him go? Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down to the young prince who had tears in his eyes. It broke his heart to see him like that.

"It's okay Ike, it will be okay." Marth smiled, despite the tears that began to stream down his face. Slowly he reached one hand up and gently cupped the mercenaries' cheek with it. Ike shook from the touch, knowing this could be the last time he would ever feel such warmth and compassion. His hand quickly snapped up and covered Marth's completely, pressing it harder into his skin. "How can you say that, how can it be okay?"

"Because I'll find you. I know I will. Even if I don't remember who you are I know I'll need to find you and I will never stop searching until I find your Tellius and I find you. We'll meet again, I know it." Ike quickly brought his free hand up and gripped the back of Marth's head, just above his neck and pulled him in close. With seconds to spare he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his with such desperation. Marth's eyes stayed wide open, shocked by his quick assault. But slowly, they too began to close and everything went black..

"Marth, sir, please wake up! We've made an amazing discovery!" Marth's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up, resting the side of his head in his hand. He had been having a dream, he was sure of it, yet he couldn't remember anything about it.. He tilted his head to the side and glanced to his advisor. "What did you find?"

"The waters that once blocked off the Forbidden Peninsula have calmed, sir, we may finally see what's beyond the mountains!" Marth furrowed his brow looked out his bedroom window to the mountains in the distance, across the sea. No one had ever been able to reach that area before, always blocked by impassible mountains and a dangerous current that wrecked all ships who dare come to pass. But now.. Now they could finally see what was there. And he had to know what was there. "Prepare an exploration party immediately, we leave as soon as we're ready."


	2. Chapter 2: Sailing to a New Land

( Welcome back everyone for the first real chapter, Chapter 2! I hope you're excited for the story to continue. I know I am! You'll notice a few changes to the lore and story of the Tellius games here, but just run with it. 3 )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 2: Sailing to a New Land**

"Your highness, we see not only land in the distance but a city, occupied as far as the scouts can tell." Marth looked up from his journal and smiled, he had been right after all! There was civilization in this sealed off land. Placing a small ribbon through the pages to mark his place he returned his personal thoughts to his desk and locked the drawer to keep them safe. Standing up he nodded and quickly followed the ship's captain outside to see for himself. Taking a telescope offered to him he made his was to the front of the ship and looked through, focusing in on the buildings and castle in front of them. The castle was set back far enough from the main part of town but still towered over the trees in height. It was well built and looked strong enough to withstand quite a siege and Marth was glad this was a peaceful trip, at least for now.

"Raise the white flags, hopefully they mean peace here as well." Marth turned back to the captain to see him nod and make his way to instruct the men. Stepping down, he made his way back to his quarters to retrieve Falchion and make sure he was presentable for their landing. Returning outside to the fresh sea air, Marth anxiously stood at the captain's side as the ship slowly made it's way towards the docks of the town. He could already make out people gathering, no doubt unable to recognize the colors of the sails and curious just who was arriving. A few dock workers motioned to an empty spot and the ship slowly pulled in to place with their help.

"It's now or never men, let us go and introduce ourselves. They seem quite curious as to who we are." Marth assumed the front position with the ship's captain and his advisor Cain at his sides. "Are you sure you don't want us to go first, my Lord?"

"No, it will be fine, if they wanted to attack us then they would have fired on the ship, not helped us dock. Just give them no reason to fear us." Cain nodded, and Marth moved forward, down the ramp that now connected his ship to the dock. Pausing as soon as he stepped foot onto the wood, he looked down the dock to see who would be the best person to approach. He quickly spotted a very imposing young woman with long blue hair make her way past the crowd with ease, the citizens instantly moved from her path without a word. It was clear she was very important.

Marth turned to face her as she closed the gap between them, no one else approached though he saw more men both on horses and on foot bar anyone else from approaching, for now. The prince then bowed his head to her, just enough to show respect, and hoped they spoke the same language. "My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Marth of Altea.. And if you would honor me, I would love to know just where I am right now?"

"Altea?" The woman questioned, confusion spreading across her face. Shaking it off, she kept her distance, but readied no defenses that Marth could see. "This is Melior, capital of Crimea. I am Lucia, captain of the Queen's royal guard. Where is this Altea you speak of?"

Glad they shared the same language, he breathed a sigh of relief. No need for pesky translations or magics to help them understand one another. But now began the fun task of explaining everything to her. "Altea is a small island nation, beyond the mountains to the east of here." He motioned back to the direction they had came, unknowingly to him, past Daein. "When my scouts had sent word that the waters around this land had settled and were passable we came to see this land for the first time in hopes of knowing just what or who was here all this time."

"Then it is true, there are more lands beyond the mountains." Lucia looked past the Prince and looked far off to the sea and wondered what was there that she could not see. Now that Ashunera had calmed the seas there was no doubt that even more people would soon discover Tellius. "Come with me, if you are indeed curious about this land. Our Queen would very much like to speak with you."

Marth nodded as she motioned for him to follow her, "I'd like only to bring my friend, knight, and guard Cain with me so that he too can hear about this land. For my ship's crew, I only ask they be allowed to trade for some fresh supplies and stretch their legs on land."

Lucia made a motion with her hand and a few of the guards that had been blocking the people off had made their way over. She spoke to them quickly and quietly, Marth unable to hear what she said. "A few of my men will escort them to where they need to go for supplies. They need only ask." She said, turning to face Marth, "And of course your knight may follow."

"Well, you heard the lady Lucia, Captain. Take inventory, cause no trouble, and enjoy the sights. I will send word later on our plans." The captain nodded and headed back up to the ship as Marth and Cain made their way behind Lucia to the castle Crimea past very curious and shocked onlookers. A short walk, they found themselves soon entering the palace and past a few doors to the throne room. Lucia pointed to the area in front of the throne, "Please, wait here while I speak with her majesty."

Another nod from Marth and he stood next to Cain, looking around at the elaborate and foreign décor. It was slightly familiar to Akaneian design, yet different all the same. "Are you excited, Marth?" Cain grinned a little, able to address his friend so plainly since the guards were out of ear shot of them. "I am, Cain, I am. I've been excited since the moment I heard the waters had calmed, like something is drawing me to this place. I can't wait to see more of it."

Their talk was cut short as two grand doors opened and a beautiful green haired woman stepped through the door. At her side stood a tall man with blue hair that made Marth stop and think for a moment before he shook off the sense of something strange. Lucia once again reappeared and he took notice of the similarities to the blue haired man and her. They looked related, perhaps brother and sister. "Prince Marth, Sir Cain, may I present to you Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea and her husband King Geoffery Delbray."

Marth bowed gently, and almost chuckled to himself. How many time had people bowed to him and it still felt strange to do it himself. Cain, used to it, bent down on one knee to show whom was who, though no doubt Lucia had already informed them. "Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet both you and your husband as well as see your lovely kingdom."

"Thank you, Prince. I've been told you are from Altea, is it?" Elincia made her way forward, but did not sit upon her throne. Marth smiled, he liked this Queen. She reminded him of himself, never overly formal about things as for as royal standards went. "Yes, I am. Altea is past the mountains to the east of here. A small island nation in the land of Akaneia. When word reached me that the waters surrounding this land had calmed we made haste to reach here and see just what had been locked away for so long."

"Well now, that's very interesting! You're the first contact we've had from someone outside Tellius. This is Crimea, one of three great Beorc nations." Marth quickly looked confused, what was a Beorc? This question overshadowed the curiosity of the other nations. "Excuse me, but.. What exactly is a Beorc?"

"Oh, my.. Well, we are Beorc. The Sons of Wisdom. We are different from the Laguz tribes, The Sons of Strength. " Elinicia looked to think for a moment, knowing that surely Marth would be curious about the Laguz as well. "The Laguz are made up of various tribes, there are the beasts, the birds, and the dragons. They, for the most part, look as you and I do but with the added features of tails, ears, wings, and so on.. Thee also have the power to transform into powerful animal forms."

Marth stood there stunned. He was familiar with Manakete, but here they called them Laguz? He wondered for a moment, if they were the same or only similar. Probably similar, he thought, since here it appeared there were more types then just dragons. "Wow, that is.. A lot to take in." Marth shook his head a moment, "Your world certainly is quite a bit different then mine. I would love to hear more and possibly even see it."

"It would be my honor if you both would join us for dinner," The Queen motioned for the two men to follow the three of them past the double doors. "We can share stories and discuss other matters over a warm meal." Cain stood up slowly and looked to Marth with a smile, and Marth laughed a little before patting him on the shoulder. "We would love to, your Highness."

"This way then," Lucia turned to follow behind Elincia and Geoffrey. The two Alteans followed suit, one excited to know more of this world and the other ready for a decent meal.

( All righty, finally Marth has found Tellius and done all his tedious royal introductions and fact finding. Now it's time to get Ike back here. Because really, who doesn't like Ike? Haha. I know. Poor joke. )


	3. Chapter 3: A Shipwreck in the Night

( Onward we go to Chapter 3! Finally, things will start picking up! And we get to see Ike make his reappearance! 3 Enjoy! )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 3: A Shipwreck in the Night**

"Have you heard, big brother? There's talk of people from a strange new land in Melior!" Mist was bouncing along behind Ike, in a usual cheerful mood. Having just heard the news herself, she instantly made her way to tell Ike. He had been talking about leaving in search of new places after the conflict with Ashera and meeting with Ashunera. Something was drawing him to leave, to search, but for what he did not know. Although it saddened Mist at the thought of her brother leaving, she knew she couldn't stop him. He hadn't come in the way of her happiness and she owed the same to him.

"What, really?" Ike stopped and looked over his shoulder to his little sister. He had always been one to listen to her, at least partially when she talked on about the gossip going around, but this really caught his attention. When all she did was nod in agreement, he sighed, and turned around. "All right, out with it, I know you're dying to tell me, anyway."

"All right, all right! Apparently a ship came into the port at Melior from beyond the Daein mountains! They claim to be from some island called Altea and even the Prince came to see Tellius for himself!" Mist, stood, rocking back and forth on her heels, knowing Ike was very interested in everything. "The word is they're going to head back home with stuff to trade and be back in a few weeks with more ships."

Ike stood for a moment, maybe if he headed down to the coast he could make it in time to catch a glimpse of this ship and see if the rumors were true. If they were, he could make his way to Melior and meet these people and perhaps secure passage to their homeland when they returned. "I'm going to go see if I can see the ship."

"I figure you would, don't go disappearing on us without saying goodbye." Mist smiled, but was clearly sad despite her joking demeanor. Ike gave her a small hug with one arm, pulling her close to him. "I'm not going anywhere just yet, Mist, calm down. I just want to see the ship. Now why don't you go tease Boyd with that bit of gossip. Tell him we're replacing him with an Altean."

"Oh, that's a good one!" She laughed, and began to take off back towards to compound. "I'll see you later, Ike!" He laughed a bit, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He had never imagined that his dear little sister would wind up marrying Boyd of all people. But it made her happy and that was enough for him. Shaking his head, he turned his attention towards the north and began to follow the path out of the compound that lead to the shore. It would be a bit of a long walk, but it was worth it to him.

After about on hour's walk, Ike could just make out the sound of the ocean waves crashing upon the shore. Taking in a deep breath of salty sea air he smiled and climbed up onto a rock covered cliff for the best view he could get. He didn't even manage to catch a glimpse of Melior, no, his eyes immediately caught sight of the debris on the shore. Pieces of a ship were strewn about the sand and Ike took off down the hill without a moment's hesitation. His feet pushing hard into the sand, he looked around for any survivors, calling out to see if anyone could hear him. His pace began to slow as he looked through the wreckage and he caught sight of various shades of blue cloth trapped under a few pieces of wood. Ike squinted and saw legs and an arm protruding from under it and he quickly made his way over, pushing the broke planks aside to reveal a young man laying on what appeared to be a make shift raft. He was breathing, much to his relief, and seemed only to be sleeping. Studying him a moment, he saw no wounds at all, even his clothes were intact and even had had time to dry. They must have crashed at night and he had been laying here all morning. "Hey, wake up.." Ike knelt down onto one knee and gently nudged his shoulder in hopes he could wake him up. "Come on, wake up."

Marth's eye began to flutter and open though they instantly shut from the bright light that invaded his eyes. He groaned, beginning to sit up, but slipping back down on the boards on his back and opened his eyes again to see the face of the man who had woken him up. Blinking a few more time to clear his vision he stared at him, feeling as though he had met this person before. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd wake up, I'm Ike and you're in Crimea." Ike continued to look down, tilting his head to the side.. Then he began to put his thoughts together, just as Marth began to speak. "I'm.. er, Marth and this is still Crimea? We had just left.. But we didn't make it far.."

Marth turned to look out to sea and the wreckage of his ship. He bit down on his lower lip, wondering to himself what happened to Cain and everyone else onboard. Were they all right? Did they make it back to land? His was lost in thought, til Ike's words brought him back to his senses. "You're from.. Uh, Altima? Altea?"

"Oh, Altea, yes. I guess word kind of got around, did it?" Marth laughed a small defeated laugh as his sat back up with Ike's help. He was sore and hunger was already starting to set in, his stomach being fairly vocal. "The ship I was on left just before nightfall, we were heading back home.. Then something attacked the ship, no one could see what it was. That's the last thing I remember."

"Well, if that's the case, I can take you back to Melior. Maybe some other's made it back there." Ike stood up, but leaned over holding his hand down to Marth, to help him up onto his feet. The prince looked up and smiled and reached up to take his hand being pulled up to his feet with almost no effort of his own. Ike was strong. Very strong. "Ah, thank you.. That's kind of you to offer."

"No problem, it's not.. completely selfish, I'm actually very curious about where you came from." Ike stood, watching Marth as he looked around for something. After a few minutes, he gave up and came back his side. "What were you looking for?"

"A very important sword.. But it's not here." Marth took one more look around, worried where Falchion could have been lost. It was at his side when the attack happened, why would it be missing from his waist now? It was no use worrying about it now. He had lost it in the past, surely it would find it's way back to him again. "I'm sure it will turn up eventually."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can dig up something for you to use in the meantime." Ike motioned with his hand for Marth to follow, unaware just how important that sword was to him. Marth bit down on his lip, hoping this would turn out all right in the end and began to follow in Ike's footsteps. "Oh, that's right, you wanted to know about Altea..?"

"I sure do. Tellius has been isolated for centuries. It must be very different for you." Ike glanced over his shoulder, containing his excitement well. He almost felt like a kid again, setting up for a grand adventure. He wanted to hear all about this place and see if he truly wanted to leave or not. "Well, it's not as different as you might think.. We speak the same language, look the same, though, I hear you call yourself Beorc here? And I've yet to see a Laguz, yet, though I've very much wanted to."

"You don't have any Laguz in Altea?" Marth shook his head in response. "No, but we do have what we call Manakete, they sound very much like dragon Laguz, though I can't be certain." He paused in his story for a moment, wondering how much he should trust this Ike. He seemed genuinely kind and Marth suddenly felt bad for hiding the fact that he was a prince from him. "In Altea, which is part of Akaneia, we're just called humans."

"Huh, interesting.." Ike kept leading, looking back every so often to make sure Marth was keeping up with him. He looked at his clothes again and how he seemed to be walking and he decided to finally ask, as the curiosity was getting to him. "So, I have to ask, are you a noble?"

Marth looked down for a second, cursing to himself. Of course he would have to ask, now he felt even more guilty about what was about to come out of his mouth. He only hoped he wouldn't regret it later. Truth be told, he wasn't lying, he was simply withholding information. "Something like that, yeah.."

Ike laughed a bit, finding it funny. He always seemed to be rescuing people of nobility and royalty all the time. He shook his head a little and looked back with a sheepish grin, "Don't worry, I won't let it change my opinion of you."

Marth looked at him a moment, not used to someone he didn't know addressing him in such a way. Then he let out a true laugh, something he desperately needed to lighten his mood and make him feel even just a little more normal under such troubling circumstances. He liked this Ike. He was really a good person and he hastened his pace to catch up and walk next to him instead of sulking behind and worrying about things he could not change. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, you look better with a smile." Ike smirked and resumed his relentless assault of curiosity. "Tell me more about Altea, I want to hear everything." Marth happily obliged, telling him all about his home, how it looked, the places he had been and before long they found themselves at the Greil Mercenary compound. "Welcome to the home of the Greil Mercenaries, Marth."

He looked around, seeing just how big the place really was. It could have easily been mistaken for a small village if he hadn't been told otherwise. Turning his attention to Ike, he finally got to ask his first question about him, after sharing so much about himself. "You're a mercenary?"

"Yes." Ike grinned a little, noting the same thing Marth had been thinking. He was so interested in this far away place that he hadn't spoken much about himself. "I suppose I should share a little about myself, to be fair. My father was Greil and he formed this group of mercenaries. When he died a few years ago, I took over, despite being so young. It was quite an adventure, really, I saw almost all of Tellius. I helped a lot of people. I'm.. I guess you could say a Hero. Elincia still wants to make me a noble again," he laughed at the thought. "Think you can tell I wouldn't quite fit in."

_Elincia?_ Marth thought. The Queen of Crimea and he talked of her with no title? They must have been close because he figured Ike was not the type to be so rude. He let his gaze trail back to Ike, deciding he would pressure him for more information. "You know the Queen?"

"Oh yes, very much so." Ike shot him a glance. "Surprised you know her name, though. Guess you heard it while in town, huh?" Ike closed his eyes a moment, seemingly lost in memories. His face was hard to read, showing a mixture of emotions at the same time. "I met her out in the forest, she was fleeing from Daein soilders seeking her capture. At the time, Daein was under the rule of the Mad King Ashnard. He sought conquer all of Tellius and send it into chaos. I stayed with Elincia til the end, when we defeated him. After she was crowned Queen, I returned to life as a mercenary, giving up all titles. A few years later, more trouble was caused and enough chaos ensued to release Ashera, part of the goddess Ashunera who created all life on Tellius. I helped restore her to her normal self, you could say, and because of that you were able to reach here. When the two entities became one she calmed the tides that kept this land a secret."

Marth's mouth was left slightly open in awe of such a story. Not only was Ike some sort of legendary hero but he knew exactly how the Alteans were able to make it to Tellius. Of course there was so much more to the story that Ike had skipped over in favor of a quick recap, but it was still inspiring enough to rival his own tales. "That is.. Most impressive! Should I start calling you Sir Ike?"

Ike stopped for a moment and looked to Marth, then smirked larger then life. He liked this sassy young noble. He knew then that they were going to get along just fine. "I see, so the little noble can bite back! I like you."

Marth smiled, enjoying himself. He was able to act like himself, no need to act as royalty and worrying about being proper all the time. He had secretly missed the time he could be like this while in exile. Marth was about to question what they were to do next, but Ike was already one step ahead of him. "Come, my sister should have dinner ready by now. There's plenty enough for you as well. Then you can rest and I'll take you to Melior in the morning?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, thank you." Marth couldn't help but smile to himself as Ike turned his back to him. While he was still worried about Cain and everyone else, he couldn't help but a little happy that he had been found by such a nice person who was willing to help him. Watching him walk away Marth suddenly felt then need to catch up to him and he jogged a little to catch up. "Hey wait for me! Don't leave me!"

( Well there we have it, Marth and Ike reunited! Sort of. 3 All Marth is getting is a little bit of déjà vu and Ike wanting to leave in search of something. I'm evil, I know. But it's so cute I can't resist. Don't worry, they'll be getting closer. I promise! )


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Night

( I'm back! And so happy to see such nice reviews, thanks guys! We'll see what happened to Cain later. You won't be disappointed Nasune! Promise! All right, back to the love birds. )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 4: The Long Night**

"If you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do." Soren stood up abruptly and left in a flash of dark colors. Ike gave a small sigh but ended up laughing a little, sitting back into his chair. Marth looked his way, slightly worried. The black haired boy had seemed so angry by having him there. 'We don't even know anything about Altea.' He had said. 'How do we know he even is from there!' Marth had to bite down his lip to keep a straight face. While Soren might have been off by a little, he was right to know Marth was hiding something. He had to give Ike's tactician credit, he was sharp. "Err, I don't mean to cause trouble, Ike, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Soren is always like that. But we wouldn't want him any other way." Ike sat up, his chair squeaking across the wooden floor as he pushed it back. Marth hesitated then stood up as well, with less noise. Looking to the table, he wondered if he should offer to help clean up and once again, Ike seemed like he could read his mind. "And don't worry about that, either. You're our guest."

"O-oh, are you sure?" Marth grinned a little, sheepishly. He was receiving the royal treatment and not even a royal, for the moment. The personal joke was getting the better of him. He would have to be careful or he was going to start laughing for no reason. Ike used one finger to motion him to follow him and he blinked for a moment, had he done that earlier? No. Marth shook off the feeling and followed along. "Hrm, you can take my room. We sort of did away with the barracks since everyone has their own place now."

"No!" Marth suddenly stopped, then his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink when he realized how loud he had been. "I mean, no, that's okay. You've done enough already."

"Oh, fine, if you're going to make such a big deal about it. But only because my couch is pretty damn comfortable." Ike spoke as he glanced back over his shoulder and smirked smugly. He was wondering just when Marth would finally reach his limit of niceties and kindness. Apparently putting Ike out of his bed was the final straw for him. He started walking again, heading for his home, making sure Marth was following him once again. Quickly unlocking his front door, he pushed the big wooden door forward and entered the dark room. He moved to the left and lit a small candle before moving further into the room and headed straight to his fireplace to begin lighting a fire to not only see with but also to keep them warm for the night. "Go on, sit."

Marth followed him inside the home, as looked around. It was small and quaint, it suited Ike well, at least from what he had learned of the mercenary so far. Everything was simple and there was a distinct lack of clutter anywhere. Just a small kitchen far to the left that looked mostly unused, a small sitting are with the fireplace Ike was busy lighting, and a small door on the far wall which probably lead to his bedroom. Coming around to sit on the couch behind Ike, Marth relaxed. "It's nice in here."

"Ahaha, teasing me now, are we?" Ike let out a good laugh just as he got the fireplace roaring. Dusting his hands off of ash and splinters he stood back up and came over to sit next to Marth on the couch. "Be nice, Marth, it's all I need."

"I'm serious! It is nice, it suits you. It's all very simple." Marth huffed, not trying to be rude. He thought back to his home, his palace. Of course he could see how Ike would take it that way. His whole house wasn't even as big as one of the rooms in it. Suddenly he felt very homesick and once again wondered where Cain and the others were.

"Oh, hey, I was only playing with you. Don't start feeling sad on me." Ike shifted from happy and laughter to a more serious tone almost instantly once he saw he Marth go from being flustered to somber. He gently place a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small pat in comfort. "You all right? What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about everyone else on the ship, I hope they're okay." He sighed but smiled in the comforting touch. "But there's no use in worrying about it. I know I can't do anything right now." Marth sat for a moment before shaking his head a little to try and shake off the negative feelings swirling in his head. Looking up to Ike he gave a small weak smile to show he was at least trying not to worry.

"Well, that's a little better." His hand slid down Marth's arm and back to his own lap. He looked down to his own hands a moment and blinked before looking back up. Marth took notice but said nothing about it. It was probably nothing. "I know," Ike suddenly perked up. "How about a few stories shared until we're tired. I still want to hear more about you and your home. More then what I heard at dinner."

"Oh, well. Let me think.." Marth sat there for a moment, staring into the fire. He had to be careful with what he said, he didn't want to come out and say something that would giveaway his identity as a Prince. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ike, no, he did now. It was more or less he didn't want to deal with the different treatment or even just explaining why he hadn't said so sooner. He gave a small laugh, finally coming up with something. "My sister is a lot like Mist, in some ways. She's older then me, though. But very kind, just like your little sister. She would do anything for those she loves and she's proven that true countless times."

Ike leaned back, getting comfortable and leaning just enough to the side so that he could keep loose eye contact with Marth. He listened intently as he told stories of what his sister had done for him and for everyone she cared for. The stories of Marth fighting truly amazed him most of all. He wouldn't have thought him to be a good fighter, let alone with a sword. He had the slim build that seemed more suited for a mage if nothing else. Perhaps even a thief or archer, being quickly and agile. He almost wanted to ask for a chance to spar with him but he knew now was not the time to ask for something like that with the thoughts of his friends in the back of his mind. Perhaps if he came back to Tellius he could get that chance.

Eventually Ike began to tell more in depth stories about his own adventures and what he had done for Tellius in the past until Marth began to yawn and his eyes began to droop. Smiling Ike slowly got up and stretched to the ceiling, looking as if he could almost touch it. Looking back down he gave Marth a little smirk and once again patted him on the shoulder. "Get some rest, we have quite a walk to get you to Melior tomorrow."

Marth sleepily looked to the hand on his shoulder and for the second time felt some strange familiarity. Smiling he gave a small nod before he slid down a little and let himself lay down on the couch, bringing his cape over himself to keep warm. Ike's smirk grew at that, thinking back to how many times he himself had used his own cape for warmth. It seemed he too was just as resourceful. "Thank you, Ike. I don't know what else to say."

"Thanks works, good night, Marth." He made his way back to the lone door on the back wall and Marth knew he was right. That was infact his bedroom back there. For a moment, he wondered what it looked like. "Good night, Ike."

The sound of the door closing behind Ike left Marth in silence except for the occasional crackle from the burning logs in the fireplace as they shifted and began to fall apart. Slowly he rolled onto his side to watch the dancing embers and he sighed. Why was he feeling such a strong sense of déjà vu at the simplest things? It was frustrating. Closing his eyes and forcing out the warm glow he eventually let himself give up on all his thoughts and submit to sleep.

A dream.. More like a memory.

Marth smiled and raced to catch up to Ike, laughing and running straight into him, wrapping his arms part way around his backside, almost making it so his hands touched. Ike was far too big for him to reach fully around. "Ahh, Marth! C'mere you."

Grinning he slowly let his arms slide down and back to his sides so Ike could turn around to face him. Looking up to him as he soon as he could see his face, Marth's grin grew bigger as Ike's arms came around him and tightly wrapped around his waist to pick him up and hold him up for a moment, despite laughing protests from the Prince. "Ike, come on, put me down!"

"Not a chance, not after all I went through to actually get you." Holding him up a moment longer he finally conceded and placed him back on his feet, but kept him close, refusing to let go. Bringing his head down, Ike rest his forehead against Marth's own and looked into his eyes a moment. "All that time wasted and not even knowing, ah, if only I could do it all over again."

BANG.

Marth's eye shot open and his sat up quickly, looking out to one of the windows next to the now nearly dead fire. He could have sworn he just heard a loud crash. His heart racing he slid his feet to the floor and sat up all the way, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream. Rubbing his gloved hands together he stared at the dimly glowing embers and sighed. He tried to rationalize his dream, but found nothing really gave him an answer. Sure, Ike was.. Very attractive, to say the least. He was kind. Funny. Caring.. Brave..

Marth sighed again and put his face down into his hands. This wasn't helping his situation at all. How was he going to look at Ike tomorrow or even hold a civilized conversation without that dream running through his mind every time he needed to open his mouth. "I wonder what he's dreaming about.."

Suddenly another bang and Marth shot his head up from the darkness in his palms. The front door was open and he quickly looked around to see what had caused it. Standing as quick has he could, still somewhat dazed and tired he heard sounds around him and from the room behind him. Was Ike okay? What was going on and who was there? "IKE-?"

Marth couldn't get anymore out then his name before he felt a hand come up from behind and cover his mouth. Another arm came around he sides and blocked his own from moving as he tried to struggle against them, but only for a moment. "I'd stop moving if I were you, Prince, or we'll kill them all while they sleep."

Freezing from the words that were gently whispered into his ear Marth stared at the door to Ike's room. No, he wouldn't have them all killed. Not Ike, not his happy little sister, not his friends. They had shown him such kindness he wouldn't allow it. He could get away from them later, perhaps, and he would rather take that risk. He lowered his head a little as best he could and before he could even speak he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and all went black.

"IKE-?" Upon hearing his name, Ike finally decided to get up. He had ignored the crash when it had woken him up, but the calling of his name seemed almost urgent. Pushing strange thoughts from his head he rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes a moment before making his way out the door and into the main living area. "Marth..?"

Looking around he didn't see much of anything in the dark but could tell him the dim light of the embers that no one was on the couch. Reaching for a candle he touched it into the embers to light it and looked around and to his surprise he almost dropped the candle. The door was broken open and the few things he did have out where knocked around and Marth.. "MARTH..!? MARTH!"

Lunging for his great sword leaning in the corner of his bed room he quickly made his way out of the broken door and took off running down the road out of their little compound. Looking down to the ground he saw deep fresh foot prints in the dirt, the full moon giving him the light he needed to see. Taking off in their direction, Ike saw a figure ahead, holding someone over their shoulder. In their confidence, they walked at a lazy pace that allowed Ike to easily catch up. Charging straight for them he took all three of them down to the earth and he made a grab for Marth in the struggle.

The stranger crashed to the ground and immediately recoiled and rolled to their feet and took off running to avoid battle or interrogation. Ike, simply satisfied that he had stopped Marth's kidnapping, didn't bother to pursue the captor. Panting, he cursed silently that he wasn't able to see just what the person looked like. Sitting half up, with one arm propping him up he let his sword rest and used his now free hand to push the bangs from Marth's face and get a better view of him. He looked almost peaceful, despite what had just happened. Taking a moment to watch him he finally sighed and pushed himself up and off the ground, cradling Marth in his arms for a moment before hoisting him over his shoulder as well so he could also carry his sword back home.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that, Marth?" He questioned the silent figure, "You're just lucky I like you." Ike gave a heavier sigh and kept walking back towards the Greil Mercenaries. He glanced over at Marth and smirked a little when he saw only his behind. "Eh, and you're cute."

( A long night indeed. But they're all right.. For now! I can so much picture Ike saying "And you have a nice ass." but that's just a little _too_ OOC for me. )


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Get You to Melior

( You guys are so sweet! Yes, this is my first time writing a story. I'm also throwing around an idea for Ike and Soren, so stay tuned if you love those two together. But, that's another story, back to the one at hand! )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 5: Let's Get You to Melior**

"Marth, wake up.. Come on, I already let you sleep an extra hour." Marth groaned and finally opened one eye to look up at Ike between messy blue bangs. Instantly closing it he groaned even louder before finally forcing himself up with one arm and sitting up. Yawning he began to fix his hair from it's sleepy mess and once again arrange the tiara like crown on his head which had been placed on a table next to him. "My head still hurts.."

"I know, I know, they gave you one hell of a hit. But we'll get some breakfast into you and it'll start to feel better, I promise." Begrudgingly Marth got up and followed after Ike, adjusting his clothes so they no longer appeared as though he had slept in them. Once he was satisfied with how they looked he resumed rubbing the back of his head where a large bump had formed and he hissed when he touched it too hard.

Breakfast was uneventful, Ike only told the red haired woman and Soren what had happened, so they would be on alert while he was gone. He refused all offers of someone to come with them, adamant that he wanted everyone here to keep them all safe. Marth bit at the inside of his lip, hoping that whoever had attacked him would not return here and hurt anyone. But that only lead him to worry if Ike would be okay once.. One he left. Marth felt a pang of sadness. Ike would return home after they made it to Melior and he couldn't help but be sad. He had already saved him twice in the same day. He really was quite the hero.

"Come on, Marth, we'll get you a sword and some supplies. It'll be a bit of a trip." Marth snapped out of his thoughts and quickly nodded and followed him out of the mess hall and through a few corridors into the supply portion of their main building. Looking around he saw quite the hoard of supplies varying from swords and armor to herbs, potions, and other healing supplies. "Go on, pick out something nice to use.. I'd avoid the ones on the right though," Ike grinned. "They're some of mine."

"What, but why would I.. oh, oh my." Marth tried to pick one of the swords up and could barely do so, even with two hands. Looking to Ike again, he was almost in shock. When he had awoken last night over Ike's shoulder he was carrying one of these swords, perhaps even bigger, with only one hand. Ike was truly this strong? It was hard to fathom. Sure, as he watched Ike belt on a few pieces of armor, all while chuckling to himself, he looked strong. Marth suddenly looked to his own arm and realized it was perhaps just half the size of Ike's. "You're.. wow, very strong.. Aren't you?"

"So they say." Ike strapped the blue armor over his leather boots and stood back up, giving Marth a look that needed no words. Biting his lip, he put the sword back on it's rack and ventured to the right to the smaller one handed swords. Running his fingers over the various hilts he finally came across one that vaguely reminded him of Falchion and his picked it up, giving it a quick swing. "This one seems all right."

"That was fast. It's yours, then." Ike gave a nod to him and picked up a few odds and ends and Marth new he expected another attack on the way. Why else would you bring along a few herbs and potions? But it was a wise idea although a bit grim. He was a target. For what or whom he didn't know but someone was after him and Marth would find out. He swore it. The ship was, in his mind, no mere accident anymore.

"You're looking a bit serious, I take that as you're ready to get going?" Marth shook his head a moment and cleared his mind, pulling the leather strap that now held his new sword at his side. Taking a deep breath he nodded and took one last look at the store room before following Ike through the halls and back outside into the sun. Shielding his eyes a moment, Marth turned to look at the path out of town. "How long did you say it would take again?"

"The better half of the day, thanks to you sleeping in." Ike looked over at him and gave a reassuring smile. "It's not so bad, really.. We can talk more. And you can see more of Tellius." Marth smiled back, almost without even trying. Ike had a way about him that made his smile infectious. He was genuinely a good person and it was hard not to feel better when he was so calming and comforting. "Yes, that does make it sound a little better. I guess we should get going, then?"

"Whatever you wish." Marth looked down as Ike turned to leave and he followed along behind him until the tinge of pink on his cheeks dispersed. His crazy dream had resurfaced in his mind and he could barely keep a straight face. But a once they were out of sight distance of his home Marth had joined him at his side and distracted himself with talking once again. It seemed like they never ran out of things to talk about. Ike told him stories about the war, the people he had met, and what he had given up to go back to the life as a mercenary. Marth shared what stories he could of his travels that he hadn't already spoke of before. And, just as Ike had promised, the trip seemed to go a lot faster. "You know, Marth, we're already over half way there."

"Oh my.. Truly?" He was legitimately surprised. He had expected his legs to ache and his stomach to be in knots by now yet he felt completely fine. Smiling, he kept up pace until he looked to the side and saw a wonderful old tree casting a nice shadow on the edge of a meadow of flowers. It was picture perfect. "Would you want to take a small break and eat our lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, I'd say you've earned it." He followed his line of vision and smirked, shaking his head. "Well, I guess you really can't deny a perfect spot like that, can you? All right, let's go." Stepping off the edge of the dirt path and into the grass the two made their way over the curved roots and each found a comfortable one to sit on. Ike dug out the lunches Mist had packed for them and they both enjoyed their food.

"Ike.. Well, I.." Marth bit the inside of his lip, which was starting to leave a mark. "Well, you said that Tellius was relatively peaceful right now, yes? I'm just.. I'm still wondering how that person knew I was from Altea and wanted to kidnap me like that." Ike leaned back against the try, finished with his lunch far quicker then Marth. He was used to eating in a hurry, never knowing when a battle could break out. The habit had never left him, even during peaceful times. "I really don't know. I know the Crimean nobles have been rather restless with Elincia's recent decisions. She's been doing the right thing but these stubborn old snobs can't seem to notice that. You see, after the Mad King's War, Daein was under Crimea's control. Needing to tend to our own problems, Elincia gave control of Daein over to Begnion. After that, Daein became it's own country once again and the nobles hated Elincia for that. They felt that after all they had gone through, Daein should suffer more.. Not be allowed to re-build."

Ike gave a heavy sigh, going over the political troubles of Tellius was not something he was fond of. He hated getting involved in the troubles of nobles and their petty problems. Elincia was doing an amazing job and all they could care about was bitter revenge against innocent people and laguz. "Then came the next war, the one with the Laguz Alliance fighting Begnion. When I joined the Laguz Alliance, well.. Their racism was at their worst. Even though the Greil Mercenaries are just that, mercenaries, it was seen in a different light by them. It's been rough ever since. If I had to guess, I'd start looking there for answers. They can't be too happy with strangers showing their faces in Crimea."

Marth bit down hard on his lip til the point where it he drew blood. That sounded like a plausible scenario in his mind and it was his best advice so far. It seemed like that would be where he search would begin. He wished at that moment that he actually had anything worth of value that he could hire Ike to be a "body guard" of sorts. But he had nothing with him and he wasn't sure promises of payment later would suffice. Plus a small part of him wanted to stay with his hero longer.

"Keep going and you're going to bite it off." Ike raised one eye brown, curious as to what was going through Marth's mind that would have him so focused that he could draw blood and not even flinch. Marth quickly let go and licked at the small wound, clearing the blood away. He flinched, more so the realization of what he had done then any pain he may have been feeling. "I was just.. Thinking. I wish I had something I could pay you with to hire you."

"What? I'm hurt. Did you honestly think I was just going to drop you off at the city gates and leave you?" Ike stared at Marth, feigning hurt. "Of course I'm going to make sure you're safe and that you figure this whole mess out." Marth's face lit up and a smile quickly crept up his face without him even knowing. "Y-you're really going to stay with me? And help?"

"No, I lied.. Yes, I'm going to help you! Besides, that person came into MY home. No one does that without my permission and gets away with it." Ike was serious, far too serious for the moment before he instantly lightened up with a smirk. "Except maybe Mist." Grinning ear to ear, Marth couldn't help but give Ike a hug, as best he could for his size. He was so happy knowing he wouldn't have to do this on his own, that he would have help. "Thank you, thank you Ike!"

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal." Ike blushed for a moment and hid it from him quite well. "Now finish your lunch! The sooner we get to Melior the sooner we start finding out what's happening."

( I guess you can start to see where I'm going with this. There's been a few hints so far, but this one has the strongest. Don't kill me for plot twisting Radiant Dawn! )


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble in the Capital City

( All right, here we go, Melior! But we finally learn a little bit more of what's going on. )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 6: Trouble in the Capital City**

"What's going on?" Worry quickly masked Marth's face as the two blue haired men stood back on the road, looking to the town's closed gates. A crowd of people were arguing with the city guards and Ike's smile from their last conversation had faded into seriousness. Ike had been right, something wasn't right in Crimea. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Just follow me lead, all right? And act like.. Like me."

Marth gave him a look but didn't question it. He followed along next to him and eventually behind him as Ike forced his way through the crowd of people to the gate guards. "I need to get into the city and see Queen Elincia. She had sent word for me to come immediately."

The guards looked at each other, clearly confused. Marth wondered for a moment just what Ike was doing, wouldn't these guards have known if the Queen was expecting someone? But to his surprise the two guards ordered the gates to be open and they let Ike pass by them, keeping the citizens back. Apparently they were being checked for their identities. When Marth tried to follow, he was instantly stopped by a plated arm. "And whose he?"

"One of my new recruits, let him pass." Marth gave the guard a look and the arm fell to his side and he quickly caught up to Ike as the doors closed behind them much to the anger of the louder then ever citizens still trapped outside. "It wasn't like this when I first arrived.."

"No, something's very wrong. We'd best go see Elincia about this, she'll have some clue as to what's going on if she ordered those guards there." Making his way straight for Castle Crimea, Ike stopped for nothing, only giving passing waves and forced smiles to those who noted who he was. The same excuse was given to the palace guards and they too looked equally confused but allowed Ike to pass. However, when they reached the throne room they were not greeted by the lovely green haired Queen but by Lucia again. "Lucia, what's going on here? Where's Elincia?"

"Ike, you should come with me." She glanced to the side a moment, then back to Ike. "And him too." Ike nodded, and grabbed Marth by the hand and lead him to one of the back rooms. It was a simple sitting room and he wondered why they couldn't talk out in the throne room but before he could even ask, Lucia went to a book shelf and pulled a book off the shelf which revealed a secret passage behind the false book case. Stepping down, she grabbed a torch off the wall and lit it, waiting for them to follow.

"It's this serious, then?" Lucia only nodded as Ike made his way down the stairs, finally letting go of the other's hand. The shelf slid back into place and they were hidden away in the passage. A short walk lead them to a small secret room and Lucia lit the torches in the room so they could see and place her in the last open holder. Turning around her expression changed instantly to relief. "I'm so glad you're here, Ike. I'm guessing you've heard about Altea, then."

Ike nodded and looked to Marth a moment before back to Lucia, where she continued on without questions needed. "Elincia is no longer here. Geoffrey has taken her Delbray Castle to keep her safe. The nobles, they're plotting to overthrow the Queen."

"What, why now?" Ike crossed his arm and Marth kept quiet. It had seemed so peaceful here when he first arrived that he never expected there to be such political turmoil beneath the surface. "You could say it's his fault," Lucia eyes Marth and he quickly wondered if she was about to spill his secret. "But it's not, no, you know as well as I do that the seeds for this were already in place. Them showing up was just what they needed. You should hear them, Ike, they think the Alteans are here to take over. They're feeding the common people with fear of them."

"W-what? But we're not!" Lucia sighed and shook her head at Marth. "I know that, but the people don't. They're believing these lies and it's only getting worse out there. With threats on the Queen's life from several nobles, we decided to hide her away 'til we can figure out what's going on and stop it."

"Can't you just lock them up for this and throw away the key?" Although it could have passed for a joke in a lighter voice, Ike's serious and unwavering voice made it a dead serious option. "No, we can't.. that would only make Elincia look bad right now. They already think she's under the control of the Alteans, locking up the nobles would only start trouble."

"Then what is your plan?" Lucia paced back and forth in front of them. It was clear she didn't really have anything solid yet. Ike was worried now, they couldn't have another war start. No, not after the whole trouble with Ashera. "The only thing we know for sure is that one person is pulling the strings of the nobles. We just don't know who."

"Lady Lucia?" Marth finally decided to ask, knowing that she was probably had no answer herself but rather more questions. After all, he was supposed to have left on his ship days ago. "Do you know what happened to my ship?"

"No, I'm sorry, but we don't. We saw the wreckage in the morning but no one saw who attacked it. We also haven't seen any Alteans, except for you, now." Marth's shoulders dropped at hearing that.. He had really hoped at least some of the others had made it back to Melior. This was the answer he had dreaded most. "They'll turn up."

Marth looked up to Ike, he swallowed hard and was about to ask what Ike meant, but as usual Ike was one step ahead of him. "Lucia said no Alteans have shown up, Marth. At all. That means no bodies either. So we'll find them."

Lucia took one look at Ike and then looked at Marth, the Prince met her gaze and a silent plea not to say any further was given to her. Lucia simply nodded and kept her questions silent, knowing he must have had his reasons. Ike had no idea he was with the Pinrce of Altea and it wasn't her place to bring it up. "He's right.. Marth. We've found no one. Dead or alive."

"Yes, well.. I'll take it as good news for now." Marth resumed his previous silence, half listening and half thinking to himself. "But yes, as I first said, I'm glad you're here Ike. We could use you and the Greil Mercenaries. We're not sure which soldiers we can trust right now.. I know some are loyal to the Queen but.. Who knows who is truly and who is playing the part? We need your help."

"I figured." Ike took a seat on one of the dusty seats and coughed a moment before resuming. "Do you have anyone that can send word to them?"

"Yes, we have someone I'm sure you'll agree on." Lucia looked to one of the closed doors in the room and as if on queue it opened to reveal Ranulf grinning ear to ear. Ike's serious disposition was momentarily broken as he smiled and istantly stood up to greet his friend with a strong hug and a firm pat of the back. "Ranulf! I haven't see you in so long!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ike. I'd ask how you're doing but I'm sure with this news it's not well." Ike smiled a moment longer and then it faded as the gloomy topic of political turmoil was brought back. Marth however, he was quite fascinated by Ranulf.. He was one of the Laguz he heard about. He was actually seeing one in person, like he had hoped. "Oh, Ike, whose this? You'd think he never saw a Laguz before."

"Because he hasn't. This is Marth of Altea." Marth blushed a little at his fascination and quickly spoke up finally. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare I just.. I had heard about Laguz during my stay here and I was hoping I could see one for myself and.. Well, you're the first?"

Ranulf laughed at Marth's explanation of things and it eased his mood a bit. "Well, well.. So you're from Altea, huh? No Laguz there at all? Wow. And you're not afraid at all.. Nice manners. We'll get along just fine."

"All right you three, now that that's settled," Lucia interrupted. "I've got to make my way to Delbray Castle. Ranulf, could you fill them in before you make your way to send word?"

"Of course I can, anyone else you need me to tell?" Lucia shook her head and Ranulf nodded. "All right then, I need to get going. Good luck, Ike. Ranulf can tell you the rest. I look forward to seeing you soon."

Ike nodded and Lucia left through another door. Turning his attention back to Ranulf, he smiled a bit, even though times were once again dark. It seemed as though Tellius couldn't get away from it sometimes. "So, what are you supposed to be filling me in on?"

"Right.. Here we go. I'm heading back to Gallia to let Skrimir know what's going on here. If Laguz hating Beorcs are on the loose we'll need to be careful along our borders. It will be awhile before word reaches that far but better safe then sorry. Of course, before I reach there I'll send word to Titania."

"And then?" Ranulf nodded and continued. "I'm going to send word to Tibarn, Kurthnaga, Sanaki, and Micaiah. They'll need to know what's going on here too. They may have their own problems right now too but they should still know what's going on here just incase this escalates further."

"That's good, maybe they can send some aid." Ranulf smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm sure some old friends would be glad to help. You know Lethe would love to get her claws dirty with these Laguz hating nobles."

Ike laughed and Marth kept silent. All these names, so many people they knew from the journeys together. All Marth had right now was Ike and he felt even worse about himself and his situation. We was feeling so alone it almost physically hurt.

"But, as for right now. You'd best get that one out of town. If they find out he's Altean, well.. It'll cause quite a riot. It's not safe here in Melior. Head for Delbray. I'm sure Lucia will send Bastian to you with more information as he finds it. Should I tell Titania to meet you there?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Tell them to keep it low key, though. No need to get people worrying." Ranulf nodded once more. "Will do. Well.. I'd better get going, I have a long trip back home. I'll tell everyone you say hi.. And just for the new guy.."

Ike nodded and Marth suddenly gave a questioning look. He didn't understand what he meant until Ranulf slowly began to change into his beast form. Stunned, Marth smiled and looked to Ike. "That's.. that's truly amazing."

"Yeah.. It is pretty amazing seeing it for the first time." Ike chuckled a bit and Ranulf flicked his tail for a moment and took off through the same door Lucia had left through. It was clear that was a secret way out. "So, Marth, seems you've gotten yourself mixed up in our troubles."

"Apparently." Marth stared at the door. While seeing Ranulf had lightened his mood some, he was still very solemn. Ike had been right, he had gotten caught up in Crimea's troubles and Cain and the others were still missing. This visit to Melior has brought more questions then it did answers. "Well, no use staying here.. Let's get to Delbray before things get worse."

( Radiant Dawn fans will surely know what's up! This is basically taking the second part of the game and putting it after the defeat of Ashera, with the twist of Marth in it. )


	7. Chapter 7: We Won't Make It, Will We?

( How about a little love, a little fighting, and a little suspense? )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 7: We Won't Make It, Will We?**

Silence. Ike couldn't stand the silence. When the two of them left Melior through the secret exit, they had both been completely silent. Marth was brooding over the questions that were constantly forming, one after another. Ike just didn't know what to say, he simply kept his eyes on the road that would eventually take them to Delbray. No doubt Lucia had taken a horse but no such luxury was available to them, they would have to walk and it would take at least a full days walk to reach there, if not more. With the sun setting fast, that would mean walking all day tomorrow and they still might not reach it until the morning.

"I'm sorry I got you caught up in all this," Marth started to speak, breaking the silence, as he came to a sudden and unexpected stop. "I just.. If I had know all this would have happened I wouldn't have come now. I would have come later.. Or not at all." Sighing, he looked down to the floor, studying his boots with feigned interest.

"Marth.." Ike stopped and turned around, taking a few steps back to return to him. "It's fine, really.. This would have happened if you came or not.. Just something else would have been the cause." Ike tried to smile, but it came out weak and tired, no doubt the day had gotten the better of him. Reaching out, he put a hand on Marth's shoulder and gave him a little shake to get him to look up. "And hey.. I'm glad you decided to come. So don't even say that."

Marth looked up and returned the weak smile when he heard his words. Silence overcame them for a moment until the Prince tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. Ike gave a good, albeit soft, laugh and pushed his hand around the back of Marth's shoulder and pushed him forward in a guiding motion. "All right, I'd say it's about time we rest anyway. There's a little village just ahead.. We can stay at the inn for the night."

"Oh, a real bed? What a treat." Ike laughed even louder as hey walked into town and Marth was caught up in the charm of it all. Ike seemed to know right where to go and wasted no time getting the two of them there for a warm meal and a couple of beds. Heading inside, the in keeper seemed to recognize him right away. Flustered, she instantly got up from the fireplace she was lighting to great him while she attempted to pat the ash from her clothes with little luck. "Lord Ike, oh my, it's an honor sir! What can I do for you?"

"Just Ike, please." He smiled, though you could only slightly tell that he felt annoyed by such formality and reference to his formal title. But he did his best to hide it well and Marth had to give him credit for it. Silently he waited behind him, almost not used to being forgotten in the background. "And my friend and I would like a hot meal and some beds for the night."

"Of course, of course! Head on into the kitchen, dears, there should be something ready in a minute. I'll go and get you a nice room ready." Motioning the way to the kitchen she headed off up the stairs to make sure their room would be fit for Ike. Marth gave a small stifled laugh before following him into the kitchen for a meal.

It didn't take long for the kitchen to produce two bowls of hot stew for them both and again Ike ate quickly with Marth taking a slightly slower pace. They didn't talk much, for fear someone would catch wind of who Marth was. Once done the two retired to their room with the inn keeper leading them there. Once inside, Ike gave a loud sigh and fell face first onto one of the two matching beds, not even bothering to remove anything.

"And here I was the one yawning!" Marth approached the second bed and removed his sword from his side and rest it against the night stand. Sitting down next, he slipped off his boots and placed the crown on the nightstand. Satisfied he relaxed back and laid down nicely, compared to the mess Ike was still. Finally, though, he got up and took off his sword, armor, and boots as well and mimicked Marth and laid down nice as well.

"We should get some sleep.." Ike finally spoke after a few minutes. When he got no response he rolled onto his side, facing Marth, and smiled when he noticed that he had already fallen asleep. Nestling his head further into the pillow he closed his eyes as well, trying to fall asleep. "Good night, Marth."

Ike opened his eyes and looked around, his head hurting for some reason. Pulling a hand up he inadvertently woke up Marth who had been sleeping in a chair next to his bed and resting his head on the side of the bed next to where his arm had been. Marth shot up and smiled to him, Ike completely confused as to what was going on. "Ike, you're all right! Captain Falcon hit you when you weren't looking, you took such a bad fall, you wouldn't wake up.. Dr. Mario said you should be all right but I was still so worried!"

Marth smiled and leapt forward, pushing the chair away from the bed and hugging Ike as tight as he could. He buried his face into his shoulder and almost started to cry before Ike brought his hand down from his head and wrapped it around him, pulling him in closer. "Yeah.. Yes, I'm fine. Please don't cry."

Marth finally pulled away a little and smiled, his tears staying just at the edges of his eyes. Reaching up, Ike gently brushed them away and smiled when no new ones formed in their place. Leaning down, Marth gently kissed Ike and tried his best to cuddle up next to him, resting into one of Ike's arms and placing his head on the area between his chest and shoulder. "I'll be more careful next time, Ike, I promise."

"You'd better, my head is killing me."

Ike snapped awake and looked around the room, unsure of what was going on. Rolling back onto his side he saw Marth still asleep in his bed and he slowly laid back down and let his heart begin to calm down. What a dream! It had been so real that he could have sworn he had felt Marth's lips upon his own. Bringing a hand up his gently touched his bottom lip, tracing his fingers over it as he thought about his recent dreams.. He had tried hard not to let them affect how he acted around Marth but if they kept up it would become harder and eventually impossible.

Sitting up, he once again faced Marth's bed and he watched him as he slept. The morning sun was just starting to filter through the curtains and blanket him in a soft glow. Ike was practically mesmerized by the Altean. His desperate desire to protect him without any need for repayment, these dreams, everything was drawing him to him with no explanation why. Taking a deep breath he tried to clear his mind to no avail, the blue haired noble simply wouldn't leave his mind.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself, secretly hoping there would be an answer. But all he received was Marth starting to toss and turn and begin to wake. Averting his gaze he stood up and once again began to get ready to go. "Morning sleepy head."

"Did I over sleep again..?" Marth yawned and propped himself up on his side with one arm. When Ike shook his head as he strapped on the armor to his boots Marth smiled and slowly began to slide out of bed himself and get ready for the day. Taking longer then usual, his hair just not agreeing with him, he was finally ready to go and he sat back down on the edge of the bed, avoiding looking to Ike.

"Hey, what's wrong? Didn't sleep good?" Ike sat down opposite him on his own respective bed. He forced himself to look at Marth, though he inwardly fought with himself whether he should or not. Marth's idle hands gripped at the edge of his tunic, playing with the corners of it. The Prince just had to know, he couldn't take it any longer. "Ike.. Have you.. Been having 'strange' dreams?"

Ike didn't know how to answer. By the time he had thought to lie about it and say no too much time had passed to make a lie even remotely plausible. No, he would have to tell him he was. But what kind? Certainly not the truth. He would have to come up with something and fast. In the meantime, his silence offered a small answer. "You have, haven't you?"

"..yes, I guess you could say that.. You have too?" Ike didn't have to worry about looking at Marth, the other's head was kept down at all times. Ike shifted his gaze from object to object, unable to stay focused for very long on one thing. When all Marth could do for an answer was a slight nod, Ike suddenly wondered if.. If they could possibly be having the same dream?

_No,_ he thought. _It's just not possible.. Is it?_

"Marth, in your dream.. Did I, uh.. Hurt my head? By someone called Captain Falcon?" Marth's head shot up and he looked to Ike for the first time that morning. Had he just heard him correctly? This wasn't really happening, Ike and him were having the same memory like dreams? He didn't need to speak a word, Ike knew the answer without him even needing to say it. "Y-yes!"

While Marth began to blush, Ike managed to keep a straight face. Silence fell over the room as both of the men collected their thoughts about what was going on between them. Surprisingly Marth was the one to break the silence between them. "I, uhm.. What do you think this means, Ike?"

"I'm not sure," He began, still studying Marth's reaction to the revelation of it all. "My mother used to say that a dream is a wish the heart makes.. But these feel more like memories, wouldn't you agree?" Only nodding for his answer, Marth stayed silent as Ike continued on. "Besides, we're sharing these 'dreams' and that's not normal at all.."

Marth couldn't look up, he just couldn't. Ike was right, these dreams were not normal at all, they felt real to him, as real as any memory. He had hit the nail on the head with his speculation. Biting down on his lip, he remained silent until he saw Ike move from under his blue bangs. Lifting his head up only a bit he soon found himself resting against Ike's chest as he was pulled into an embrace. Stunned at first, all he could so was sit there for a few seconds until he finally reacted and brought his own arms up to rest around Ike's sides. Ike rest his head on top of Marth's and held him close. "It's okay, you know.. We'll figure this out too, just like everything else."

"You're right," he mumbled against his chest, just loud enough that he could hear. "I'm sorry, I just.. I'm not sure how to react to all this. These 'dreams' are quite real, like you said.. You'd think I'd met you before."

"Met? I'd say a lot more then met." Ike gave a small laugh as he pulled away from him and Marth blushed a little deeper pink. Smiling in satisfaction, he held his hand out to lift him off the bed. He was eager to get the day started, although he lingered a few extra moments before letting go of his hand, which did not go unnoticed.

Breakfast was quick, despite how much the inn keeper would have liked for Ike to stay longer. It wasn't even an hour before the two blunettes were back on the road for Delbray. Conversation was strained slightly, still tense from the revelation upon waking up, but neither one would remain silent for too long. Silence would be worse.

Then Ike came to a sudden stop, putting his arm out to block Marth from going further and keeping him safely behind him.

"Ike, wha..?" Marth looked around Ike's larger form and saw what had caused him to stop. Just ahead in the middle of the road was a blockade and it didn't seem like it was Queen Elincia's guard, although the colors were correct. No, even from here it was obvious they were the soldiers of the traitorous nobles. In the center, surrounded by dozens of men sat a man in dark green armor perched atop a deep brown horse. Their leader, by the looks of him, spoke out. "Well if it isn't _General_ Ike.. Oh right, you gave that all up to go back to being a sell sword, I forgot."

"I'd watch your tongue, traitor." Ike drew his blade, pointing it to the formation of soldiers that were raising their own weapons in defense. Marth kept his hand on the hilt of his replacement blade but didn't draw just yet. There were so many of them, they were out numbered by the looks of it, unless they could claim superior skill. "I'd watch yours, mercenary filth. I'll make this easy for you, had over the Altean and I might just be forgiving enough to let you leave here alive."

"Not a chance, you'll have to kill me if you want him." Marth shot a look to the back of Ike's head and back to the soldiers ahead of them. Finally resolving himself to draw his blade he stepped out from behind Ike much to his surprise. "Marth, step back."

"No, you'll need all the help you can get. We're out numbered. You can't possibly think you can truly fight them all?" Ike began to grind his teeth in frustration. He was right, there were just too many of them. Normally he'd have Soren, Boyd.. Even Mist there to help him. He had always relied on other's for strength. To fight alone would be suicide. "..I.. ugh, you're right. But.."

"Remember those stories I told you Ike? I wasn't lying.." Marth moved fluidly, without Ike being able to follow. It was a quick and clean motion and Marth instantly cut down an arrow meant to strike them. The wooden pieces fell to the ground with no sound and Marth looked to the archers behind the charging footmen. "We have no time to argue, go, I'll take the archers! Behind me!"

Marth took off ahead of Ike, cutting down all arrows that were fired at them. Ike hesitated only a moment before following up behind him. With precision the prince cut down one axeman in his path and kept going past their front lines and headed straight for the archers to take them out. Ike remained in the heat of battle, taking on the first charge of soldiers. Once the archers had been taken out, Marth made his way back towards the main part of the battle to help Ike.

"Y-you're fast, aren't you?!" Ike spoke only after he threw another spearman to the ground and looked up to see that he had already dispatched the archers in the back lines and had made his way back to join him. Marth smirked as her ran another one through with his blade. "So they say."

"Duck!" Marth came down on his knees as fast as he could before he felt the massive swing above his head from Ike's blade as he swung with such strength to knock down three men that had surrounded them. Marth took back off to attack as many soldiers as he could, hoping to dwindle the numbers and prevent them from being overwhelmed.

Ike was awestruck for only moment, it was if he was dancing. He was so agile that most of them men didn't even know what had happened to them as they fell to the earth. But in that very moment of watching Marth, one of the wounded archers had managed to raise themselves up and fire off a single shot aimed for Ike. Noticing it at the last second, Marth left his blade which was lodged into an enemy and took off for Ike, leaping to push him out of the way as soon as he saw the archer move. The sound of the arrow finding it's target rung out as the two heroes came crashing down to the ground. Marth rolled a few feet away from Ike and onto his back where he clutched his now wounded leg to his chest, hissing in pain. Ike quickly looked up to see what had happened and cursed himself for being so foolish. "Marth! MARTH!"

Seeing the pain on his face, Ike's face hardened as he took off from the ground running right at the wounded archer. Impaling him on the large sword, he let his now limp body slide off from the blade as he turned to the mounted leader. "You! Who are you!"

"I'll be the new General of Crimea, once that weak placeholder Queen is finally removed." The false general smirked, as he turned his attention to the fallen prince. Motioning for his remaining men to advance upon them, he laughed gleefully. "Touching really, but it makes you so much easier to catch now that you can't run."

"Ike!" Marth hissed out, despite the pain he felt. "You have to get out of here, go!" Ike didn't even turn to look at him, all he did was ready his blade for the impending fight. "No, I won't leave you."

"Then you will DIE!" The general swung his hand out and the slowly advancing troops changed into an all out attack. Ike fought to the best of his ability but even he couldn't last forever against so many attacks. As he cut down the last remaining footman, Ike came crashing down to the ground on one knee, unable to fight any longer from exhaustion. Looking up from his sweat drenched bangs, he saw the general dismount and begin to approach them.

Meanwhile, Marth had been pulling himself closer to Ike and had finally made his way to him. Resting on his good leg and leaving the injured one out stretched and lax he wrapped his arms around Ike and leaned into his back. One of Ike's hands came up over his own shoulder and rest on top of one of Marth's.

"Ike.. I'm sorry.. But I have to do this.." Before he could even question what he meant, Marth kissed the side of Ike's forehead gently before he brought a rock down on the back of Ike's head, causing him to black out and slide down the earth. Gently caressing where he had hit him, Marth held back any tears that formed as he painfully brought himself up to his feet and turned to face their attacker. "I'll go with you.. But leave him here."

"He's as good as dead anyway," the vile man looked over Ike's wounds and shrugged it off. Without anyone finding him, Ike would succumb to his wounds in little time. Plus it was less work for him. He wouldn't have to worry about dragging him along as well, since all of his men had perished in the onslaught. "Now then, up in front Prince Marth."

Marth limped forward, ahead of the man, towards the horse. He looked back only once to the fallen Ike as the commander mounted his horse. A single tear escaped from his corner eye as he held back what could have easily been more. "_I'm sorry Ike.. Just please.. Live. Don't die here.._"

Turning away from his savior, Marth began to walk ahead of the horse as he felt a lance being jabbed painfully against his back. Taking a deep breath, Marth could only wonder what awaited him now. It was all he could do not to think of Ike and what could have been.

( Marth's such a martyr, isn't he? Ah well, hopefully he can finally get some answers as to what's going on! I also can't believe I used a small Disney reference, haha! Oh well, it seemed like a cute nod to one of my favorite things. )


	8. Chapter 8: This Isn't How I Wanted To

( Thanks to everyone for their kind words! It really makes writing that much more enjoyable! I know a few people have been waiting for this part.. I'm excited to finally get to it myself! So, without any further wait.. )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 8: This Isn't How I Wanted to Find You**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Marth couldn't take that insufferable sound any longer. It was pure torture and he couldn't stay lost in his blissful dreams any longer. Finally opening his eyes he looked around to see just where he was. Cold stone walls surrounded him on all sides, a sturdy wooden door rest in the middle of the far wall, and the only light was from a small barred window that was above the bed his slept in.

"I remember…" Marth stood up and rattled the chains the bound his wrists to the middle of the floor. Looking at them for a moment he sighed and sat back down. In his daze he momentarily forgot his predicament. But it was all coming back to him slowly as he remembered the previous days events. The attack on him and Ike, surrendering to the general of the traitors, and the brutal beating he had received from interrogation. "_That's right,_" he thought. "_I passed out.._"

Looking around the plain room he inspected it further. The window just above him was too small for someone of his size to fit through. And even if he could, the bars would have stopped him anyway. The make shift wooden bed was secured to the floor and covered in straw and ripped linens. The only thing left was the large door across from where he sat. Just at eye level it had a small half moon opening barred with iron rods just like the window.

Taking a deep breath he noticed that he leg didn't hurt him nearly as much as it had during his 'questioning.' Looking down to inspect it, he saw that it had been sloppily bandaged enough so that he wouldn't bleed out and die.. Presumably before it was the right time. No doubt that had special plans for him if he was to be taken alive and they hadn't killed him when he refused to answer anything.

Rubbing his head, he nosily stood up and moved towards the door to look out the small opening and see what else he could see. Across the hall was another cell and he could just make out a bit of red in the distance and his heart skipped a beat. "Cain!?"

The red hair moved in response and Marth could hardly contain his joy. That face, he'd know it anywhere, it really was him! Cain too was equally excited as he stood up and rushed for his door to get a better look. "Marth, it is you! But.. Oh no.." The joy began to fade from his voice when he realized what it all meant. "No, they caught you.. What will we do?"

"We've gotten out of worse.. Right now I'm just so happy to know you're alive.. The others?" Marth looked hopeful once again as he looked down the hall of doors. Surely there were others trapped as well. "We only lost a few men, sir.. But most everyone is here. We weren't ready for such an attack.."

"It's all right, Cain.. We should have been more careful when leaving." Gripping the bars tightly, Marth shook the door and was disappointed to see it was as sturdy as it looked. Resting his head against two of the bars he sighed and continued. "Do you have any idea whose behind this? Any information at all?"

"The Duke of Felirae, wherever that may be.. His name is Ludveck and he's the mastermind behind this rebellion. He's been searching for you since you escaped capture on the ship. I don't want to even think about what he plans to do with you.." Cain trailed off as he pounded the door with a clenched fist. Hearing foot steps coming from down the hall the two men separated and made for their beds. "Hey, keep it down back there!"

Marth took a deep breath and engraved the name to his memory. Although his chance for escape was minimal he never gave up hope he could give that name to Ike and the Queen.. Ike.. Was he all right? Marth wouldn't think otherwise, he couldn't imagine Ike dying alone out on the road. Surely someone had found him and helped him, such a large scale battle couldn't have gone unnoticed by everyone.

The door unlocked and opened and broke Marth of his thoughts. Looking up he stared down the guard and didn't speak a word to the traitorous dog. "Good, you're finally awake.. You're to come with me."

Marth still refused to speak, even as the chains were unlocked from the floor and he was violently pulled by them to get him to stand up. Practically dragged from the cell, Marth was only able to look at Cain's cell for a moment, just able to catch a glimpse of each other before he was pulled out of sight. "Marth!"

"I'll be okay, Cain.." Lead away from his friend, Marth followed along without a choice. Eventually lead into a small room, he was re-chained to a new hook on the floor and left to wait without an idea as to who or what he was waiting for. Frustrated with his imprisonment, he pulled at the anchor on the floor with all his strength but the links wouldn't budge on his shackles.

"I wouldn't even bother, Prince Marth, we've spared no expense at keeping you our.. Guest." Marth looked up and let the chains drop to the floor. Judging from his glistening white armor and noble stature this was no doubt the Duke himself. "Ludveck."

"Ahh, I see your friends have informed you of me. Good, I detest tedious introductions." Sitting down in an almost throne like chair, Ludveck never let his gaze leave Marth. He studied him, watched his every move like a cat stalking a mouse. " You've evaded me well, but I see you have a soft spot for Lord Ike."

Marth narrowed his eyes at the mention of Ike. How dare he use that tone and mock him! This pompous Duke probably never even lifted a finger during the Daein occupation and here he was acting as though he was already King. "You're probably wondering just what I plan to do with you. And since you won't be leaving here alive, I'm kind enough to inform you of it."

Kind? Marth scoffed. This was simply another way to torture him. Let him know what was coming so it would be all he could think of, keep him unable to sleep, and slowly begin to break him. He knew these tactics well, it was mental torture and nothing was kind about it. But if there was a chance it could answer even one of his many questions, he would ensure it. "You see, Queen Elincia is weak.. She allowed Daein to rise again. She's just asking for them to attack us once again. But I won't allow it. No, I will make a better King. I will conquer Daein and will keep them in their place.. But.. You see, for the power to do that, I needed help and the only way I'll get that power is I exchange your life for it."

"Why my life?" Marth finally spoke up, his curiosity getting the better of him. Why him? And then a sinking feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. What had the words been? "_As long as there is darkness in the heart's of men.._"

"Oh my, the gears are turning. You are a smart one." Ludveck's smile facade grew as his brought his arms up and interlaced his fingers together, watching Marth over them. "Yes, what you're thinking is correct. Your death will allow us to revive him and in turn.. I'll have all the power I need to conquer everything."

"You're mad, he won't give you anything but a quick death." Ludveck's face never faltered. He kept the same false smile plastered on, even as he rose up from his chair and approached the chained Prince. "That's where you're wrong, you see, he has no use for Tellius, no.. he plans to return to Akaneia and finish his work.. Me? I'll be rewarded with Tellius for my invaluable help."

Marth grinded his teeth together, just the thought of Medeus returning once again made his blood boil. But to know that his death would allow his resurrection? He was infuriated at it all and now Tellius and every one of it's inhabitants would suffer as well.

"Oh don't worry, Prince Marth, you'll be gone before it all happens. In just a few days it will all be over for you. Ike is dead.. His silly band of mercenaries have no idea.. And no one will stop me. Not even the Queen's forces will see this coming. We'll give her quite a good show for her last day as Queen." Ludveck snapped his fingers and instantly a group of guards appeared from every door. Reaching his hand down, the duke grabbed Marth by the hair and lifted his head up to stare him down. "Nothing to say, Prince? How I won't succeed? How I'll fail?"

Marth only spit in his face for his answer. He didn't deserve words. A sharp pain struck the side of his face as the Duke's armored hand came across his cheek. He didn't cry out or even tear up, no, he simply smirked and looked back up at the duke. "Take him out for some fun."

Ludveck turned his back on him and quickly left the room, no doubt humiliated. Marth was taken away by the guards.. Dreading what it meant to be 'taken out for some fun.'

Fun had meant quite a beating from the guards for his impudence. He was barely conscious when he was returned to his cell and once again locked to the floor. Leaving himself on the floor rather then dragging himself to the bad, Marth rolled onto his side and began to silently cry from the pain. He hadn't given the guards the satisfaction, but finally he broke down and allowed himself to show his hurt.

"Marth!? What happened.. Are you okay?" Marth let himself cry it out another moment before he finally could answer Cain. Looking up, though unable to see him, he remained on the floor, his body hurting too much for him to get up. "Yeah, Cain.. I'm fine.. I'll be fine."

"They're going to kill you, arn't they?" Marth remained silent and Cain had his answer. Marth could just make out the sound of his friend sliding down against his door and to the ground in defeat. Both men were silent then, neither knowing what to say or do. The Prince hurt too much to really think and Cain couldn't seem to come up with a plan for escape.

Each day after was similar. Marth was tortured and Cain was forced to hear his Prince cry after each beating. Yet still, neither completely gave up hope, even though they couldn't come up with an answer to their situation. The windows were too small, the doors to thick, and each time Marth was taken he was outnumbered, unequipped, and shackled to the floor.

"Cain, if you manage to get out of here.." Marth began, approaching the door to see if he was listening. When he knew he was, he continued. "Can you find a mercenary group for me? Greil's Mercenaries.. Find their leader Ike and make sure he's okay.." Marth closed his eyes and rest his head against the bars like he had done far too often in his week's confinement.

"You can find him yourself, Marth, don't give up yet!" But even Cain couldn't make his words sound convincing. Things were grim and every captured Altean knew it. But Marth wouldn't have it today, no, he knew his end was coming tomorrow. Ludveck has been gloating about it during his last 'interrogation.' "I'm serious, Cain. I'm ordering you to find Ike and help him in anyway you can. That will be your last act of service to me!"

Cain held back and could only nod as he turned away from his Prince. His hands balled into fists and he cursed the hopelessness of it all. After everything they had been through together, he refused to admit that this would be the end of it all. "I will, my Prince.. I will find him."

"Get some rest, then. Tomorrow will be a.. big day." Marth turned and left the door to lay down on his bed. He couldn't sleep though, his mind filled with too much to worry about. While he had no idea how he would be killed, he knew it was tomorrow. If nothing else, he was glad that the beatings would end. It felt near impossible to take them without so much as a single cry of pain. But his resolve was strong.

Rolling onto his side, Marth stared at the brick wall. He wondered where Ike was, if he had made it, what was he doing.. Forcing his eyes shut he tried to block out the images of the mercenary. All it did was make him want to cry but no tears would come, it was as if he had run out. "_One more dream, then.. It's all I ask.._"

Keeping his eyes shut, Marth forced himself to fall asleep as exhaustion overtook him, and his last wish was granted..

"You've bee ignoring me for days and I want to know why!" Marth was furious and he was tired of hiding it, waiting for the problem to solve itself. Storming after Ike, he wouldn't let him walk away this time, no, he was going to find out what was bothering him once and for all. "Ike, stop! Tell me what's wrong! What did I do wrong! Is it because I was talking to Zelda? I can tell you right now it's not what you think, I don't feel that way about her!"

"What? Zelda? No.." Ike finally came to a stop in his room, and Marth followed him in without invitation. It was pointless to even suggest for him to leave. He was too stubborn for that, he had learned that already. "Why would you think Zelda had anything to do with this?"

"I know you've been talking to her too, Ike.. I thought you were.. never mind, she's just been helping me with a problem I have is all. I thought maybe you were jealous that I was talking to her as well.." Ike gave a small, almost laugh like sound. So Zelda was helping Marth with something too? It was apparent she hadn't mentioned any of his confession to him and he was grateful for that. "No, Zelda has just been helping me as well.."

"Well.. what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?" Marth hadn't forgotten his reasons for pursuing Ike and he wouldn't rest until he had his answer. He stood in front of the now closed door and barred him from leaving his own room so he could avoid him no longer. "It's.. it's complicated, okay? I can't tell you."

"Well I'm not leaving until you do.. Ike, we're from the same world! You're one of the few people I can actually talk to here. This past week has been driving me crazy. Ever since that spar with Mario and Peach you've been acting distant.. I thought we had really gotten close.." Ike closed his eyes and turned around. He remembered what had happened, vividly.. Mario would always protect Peach. He did everything he could do to protect her. He so clearly loved her, even though she was a Princess out of his reach.. Just like Marth was out of his reach.. Better suited for a Princess from his own world..

Marth wouldn't have his silence though, he came up from behind and tried to force Ike to turn around. But Ike snapped, finally unable to take the guilt any longer. Ike let himself be turned and began to approach Marth, forcing him all the way back against the door. When he had no where left to move, he placed both hands on the wall on either side of him and trapped him against himself and the door. "You really want to know? I'd be careful with your answer.. There's no turning back once I show you.."

Marth swallowed hard but didn't resist or try to persuade him otherwise. He had to know what was bothering him, no matter what it was. He stared Ike down, refusing to relent. Ike sighed when he saw his determination and gave in, deciding that this was better then simply ignoring him. With Marth still trapped in his grasp he leaned down to the now surprised Prince and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

He didn't look away or try to avoid it, he welcomed it. It was gentle and loving, a sweet kiss and he could only blink softly when Ike pulled away and looked to the side. One arm slid away from the wall, allowing Marth to escape, but he remained in his place. Guilt eventually overcame Ike as he continued to avert his gaze. "I'm sorry.."

"For what..?" Marth slowly began to smile as he realized what it all meant.. Zelda suddenly talking to him, prying for information, sending him on his mission to find out why Ike wouldn't talk to him any longer. She had known all along tghat Ike felt the same way he did! Bringing a gloved hand up he forced Ike to turn his head back to him and he reached up to return his kiss with one of his own.

"M-Marth!" Ike blushed a little, looking down to the Prince and he began to realize everything as well. Beginning to grin, he moved without warning to wrap his large arms around Marth's small waist and lift him up into the air and back down into a tight embrace. He felt like himself again. "I-Ike, put me down!"

"Not a chance!"

"Wake UP!" Marth coughed as he felt a boot collide with his side. Gasping for breath, he looked up to see that it was one of the guards who had interrupted his dreams with a sharp kick to his side. He cursed him through sharp breaths as he was pulled upwards without consideration for him to stand on his own.

"Marth!" He snapped his head back to see Cain's face pressed against the bars to his cell door again. This was it, he knew it.. The last time he'd ever see Cain, he had to make it count. "Promise me you'll do what I said Cain, promise me!"

"I-I promise, Marth.." Cain couldn't blink, he couldn't look away. Marth did the same, being awkwardly dragged along. "Thank you my friend.. Please, _live_ for me. Don't die in this place."

"I promise!" Marth was pulled through a door and it shut behind him, blocking the sight of Cain's pained face. All he could hear was the gut wrenching and futile cry of Cain muffled from the stone walls. It was agony to her such a cry and Marth turned away from the door and to his captors. Lead past his usual stops, Marth suddenly remembered what Ludveck had said at their first meeting. He would make his death quite the show for the Queen, he would be executed in front of Delbray's castle!

They stepped outside and Marth was in the sunlight for the first time in what felt like forever. Ahead of him sat a small carriage with no windows being lead by a strong looking spotted horse. Taking a deep breath he walked by his own accord and refused to be dragged along any longer,, though he was pulled top a stop just outside where his chains were replaced by excessively tight rope. Pushed forward and up into the carriage prison, Marth took a seat on the floor since it lacked any proper place to sit and his let his head drop in defeat as soon as the horse began to move..

"This is it, I guess."

( I feel so bad for Cain, to be so happy to know Marth is alive and then be powerless to stop him from being harmed. I can just imagine the final cry out being just so powerful and moving. )


	9. Chapter 9: The Execution

( The big moment is finally here. That part I've been secretly waiting for. *Heart.* Sorry for the little delay there, I've been working on cosplays! But fear not, I won't abandon this story! You'll all get a proper ending! )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 9: The Execution**

The carriage came to a slow stop and the horse made no effort to resist, happy to have a break. Marth took a deep breath, knowing that they had reached their destination. Closing his eyes, he hoped for a miracle, any miracle, to save him. But the carriage opened and he saw only his captors when he opened his eyes. Refusing to be dragged around, he stepped out into the sun himself, with dignity for the first time in days. He wouldn't let them take it away from his last moments.

"Not going to fight it, are we? Shame.. It makes for a better show." The guard mocked him, trying to get him riled up, but Marth had a blank expression plastered across his face. He was neither brave nor sad, he was empty but not broken. Looking out he saw what he presumed to be Castle Delbray in the near distance. In front of him was the gallows surrounded by a mob of Crimean citizens. A few were angrily shouting at him while the rest appeared solemn. Returning his gaze to the gallows he took a deep breath and began to walk forward before they had the chance to drag him.

"_It could be worse, I suppose.._" Taking each step up carefully, never bothering to look down. He looked into the distance as he approached the noose and turned to face the morning's horizon. There was a beautiful glow just beginning to cover the land and he fixated on the lush trees as the rope was fitted around his neck. It was all he could do not to break his facade. "_Don't break. Don't falter._"

He avoided the faces of those in the crowd, he avoided the guards that paced around the gallows, he simply stood there, hands still bound behind his back. He watched leaves dance in the wind and enjoyed the smell of the spring breeze. It felt as though he stood there for a millennia, day dreaming of happy thoughts and idle dreams that could never be. "_Ike.. I hope you're okay.._"

"The Queen gives no answer! Even now she is weak and cowardly, refusing to face us! This is the true face of your Queen!" The general finally spoke up, enticing the crowd. They began to grow louder and shout nonsense that Marth refused to acknowledge. "It's time for a new age of rulers, first Ramon, and now Elincia.. We will tolerate their weakness no longer! We will end the Altean influence and once again let Crimea be strong and free!"

Marth didn't waver, in fact he ignored his rebellious speech all together. He picked up bits and pieces but for the most part kept himself lost in his own thoughts. He wanted his last moments to be as happy as he could make them and listening to political lies was not among his top choices. He gently closed his eyes and imagined Ike alive and well.. He imagined bringing him to Altea, showing him his home and it's lands. Yes, that would be a fine final thought…

"Come on.. Do it, it's a clean shot."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm nervous, what if I hit him?"

"It's too late for nerves, Rolf. If you're not up to it.. Just leave it to the master, eh? ..watch and learn.. One clean motion.. No hesitation.."

It all happened so quick, it could have been missed in the blink of an eye. The roar of foot steps coming through the crowd, the lone arrow flying through the air to pierce the knot of the noose around Marth's neck, the sound of wood groaning as the platform beneath the Prince's feet gave way. Slowly Marth began to fall backwards and Ike made it just in time to catch him in his arms, passing out as he landed safely. The crowd gasped, many women covering their mouths with their hands in shock. Ike looked around triumphantly, the guards just beginning the raise their weapons. "The Queen's men are attacking!"

Ike drew his blade and swung it to knock a bunch of the soldiers away, all while he kept Marth hoisted onto his shoulder. On queue the rest of the mercenaries arrived, Soren with his powerful wind magic, Mia to watch his back, the thundering hooves of Oscar and Titania's horses rung out and caused the people to scatter as arrows rained down upon the traitors. Ike made his way to the side, with Boyd and Gatrie watching his back as he handed Marth off to Rhys and Mist. He gave his sister one pleading look before he returned to battle. "Don't let him die. Please."

Mist held onto Marth's head as he rest in her lap, while Rhys channeled magic into his staff to rapidly heal the wounds Marth had sustained while a prisoner as well as the hastily bandaged arrow punctured leg. "Hold on, Marth. Everything will be fine! You're safe now!" He groaned a little, though still unconscious. "Can you hear me? Just hold on!"

Mist looked up to see the battle turn in their favor and the doors to the fort opened, looking past the crowd she smiled knowing that they now had the support of Queen Elincia. At the front of the line was Geoffrey on his white horse with several dozen men and women behind him. They charged and cleaned the battle up quickly, rounding up anyone who chose to flee. She turned her attention to her brother who was taking out the leader of the rebel forces knocking him from his horse and placing his sword to his throat.

The battle was won and they had managed to save Marth.

When the last of the rebels had been interrogated and sent to be imprisoned, Ike had little to say and made his way back to Marth only after giving the general a good punch and knocking him out. Shaking his hand a bit he knelt down next to his sister and she only smiled, nodding to him. No words were needed. Ike gently lifted him up into his arms and followed Lucia's lead into the fort.

Marth had been placed in one of the guest bed's and was unmoving the whole time he slept. Ike never left his side, leaning against the wall and watching him until his legs would beg for rest and he would take up a seat next to him. The door to the room remained locked and Ike insisted that he wouldn't answer any questions until Marth woke up.

It wasn't until the first signs of dusk that Marth began to show any signs of waking, finally beginning to toss and turn. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times realizing that he was still alive and was safe. Turning his head he looked over to see Ike resting against the wall, watching him with arms crossed.

"So you're finally awake, _Prince_ Marth."

Marth flinched and knew that he had been caught. Slowly sitting up he kept looking to Ike, he face full of guilt. "Ike.. I'm sorry I never said anything! I was afraid to.. At first, and then I just didn't know how to bring it up.. I didn't want you to think of me differently I-" He stopped, not really sure where he was going with his apology. Ike remained silent and unmoving and Marth was visibly upset by this. "Please, Ike, say something.. Anything! Yell at me!"

Ike pushed himself off the wall, knowing that he could only keep up this charade awhile longer. Stepping towards Marth he sat down in the chair next to his bed and faced him, bringing a hand up to Marth's chin and forcing him to look up to him. He studied him for what felt like eternity in complete silence. Suddenly leaning down without much warning he placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before pulling away, a smile beginning to form on his lips, his serious demeanor finally breaking. "Don't you ever hide something like that from me again, all right?"

Marth could only nod a little bit in response, feeling as though he would agree to anything Ike said at that moment, regardless of what it was. He was alive, safe, saved from certain death by Ike once again. He had convinced himself that he was going to die that this felt like a miracle. Ike's hand slowly fell back down into his lap, but Marth kept looking up to him regardless, his cheeks turning pink. "Last night.. Ike, did you have-"

"Yes." Ike answered, knowing what he was asking already. "And that is how I feel, Marth." Marth's cheeks grew deeper in color but he refused to look away no matter how much they burned. His lips began to tingle and he leaned up to give Ike a kiss in return, just to make sure it was all real. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, everything remained as it was. He didn't wake up. "This is real?"

Ike grinned and lightly bopped him on the back of his head with his hand. Marth gave almost a giggle like laugh as he mockingly flinched and gave him a light and playful shove in the shoulder. The laughter between them grew until it almost hurt to continue. Wiping tears from his eyes, Marth tried his best to stop laughing.

"Ike, as happy as I am right now.. I need to share important information with everyone." Ike's smile began to tame as he nodded. Resting his forehad against Marth's he lingered for a moment until he stood up and helped the weakened Prince up to his feet. Realizing that his signature clothes were missing he looked to the side and saw that they were sitting on a dresser and he been cleaned and mended. Smiling, he quickly put them on and looked to Ike who was waiting at the door. "I just realized I never.. Thank you, Ike.."

"I'm just glad we made it in time." Opening the door, he lead him down the hall and to a large room where most of the mercenaries, important Crimeans, and new arrivals were anxiously waiting for any news. When Ike came through the door first, several people quickly got to their feet and were at ease when they saw Marth follow closely behind. Sitting back down at ease, Ike and Marth took two seats towards the head of the table where the Queen sat. Glancing around Marth saw familiar faces and new one's as well. Had he had the time he would have loved to ask questions and meet everyone properly. "Everyone, this is Prince Marth.. And he has some valuable information to share with us," Ike began before standing back up so he could introduce everyone. "Where to begin, ahh.. You remember Queen Elincia and King Geoffrey, yes? Lady Lucia.. Ranulf, right hand of the King, will be representing Gallia, King Tibarn and Prince Reyson of the United Bird Tribes.. Wait, where's Naesala? Never mind, I don't want to know. Next we have Kurthnaga, King of Goldoa. Sothe, King of Daein. Sigrun, Commander of Begnion's Holy Guard."

"Well.. First, I wanted to thank everyone." Marth gave a small smile, but remained seated, his body protesting too much for him to stand and talk with everyone. "You all came to my rescue and I'll never be able to thank you all enough for that." He flashed Ike a quick look and his smile grew a little before he turned back to everyone else, still surprised at how many important people had come to the aid of Crimea. Almost everyone had a smile one their face except a select few like Soren. "But.. Ike is right, I do have information. I know whose behind this rebellion.. Queen Elincia? It's Ludveck, Duke of Felirae."

"That's the rumor we had heard.. What did he look like?" He nodded to the Queen, "He made no attempt to hide himself.. Short brown hair slicked back, a consistent fake smile, and glistening white armor." Lucia looked to her brother and they both nodded to each other. Apparently his description was quite accurate and you could see the anger hidden in both of their expressions. There was a story there but this was no time or place to ask about it. "He also.. He has my people. He has Cain and everyone else from the ship imprisoned a short ways from here. The ride by carriage was only an hour or so."

"They're probably at Castle Felirae." Soren spoke up finally, offering his insight. "It seems like this most logical place for Ludveck to be keeping prisoners." No one argued with his logic and Marth looked back to Ike. "You don't have to ask, we're going to save them and stop Ludveck."

"But.. There's another problem, this isn't just him wanting to overthrown Queen Elincia. It's much worse.. Ike, do you remember the story I told you? About the Dark Dragon Medeus? He wants to revive him and take over all of Tellius." Silence came over the room until Tibarn spoke up, his wings ruffling in mild anger. "This coward actually thinks he can take over the United Bird Tribes? I'll tear him apart myself."

"No one doubts that, Tibarn, but save a little for everyone else, will you?" Ranulf chuckled a little and the room began to ease a little. It seemed the blue cat had that effect on people and Marth was glad for it, he had dropped quite a lot on everyone in the room and he hadn't even met half of them before.

"Empress Sanaki will give any aid to avoid war, she wishes peace to be restored in honor of the Goddess Ashunera." Sigrun had such a mild and soothing voice that Marth was shocked, she didn't appear like he would expect a commander to be but her soft spoken voice and delicate features to doubt hide a powerful woman. Next to speak was the green haired King of Daein and Marth noted how uncomfortable he seemed in such a formal setting. Ike had talked a little about him, how he was a young thief who had stowed away on their ship when they first met and Marth couldn't help but sneak a small smile. "Mi- Er.. Queen Micaiah is the same, we will help in anyway to ensure this is ended quickly and with little bloodshed."

"Thank you, everyone.. We won't allow war to be waged once again. Let us form a plan to capture Ludveck and restore peace." Queen Elincia looked to Marth and smiled reassuringly. "And we will rescue your people, Prince Marth. You have my word." Everyone was so confident and no one seemed angry at the circumstances. They had all fought together and been allies. All of them had the same goal in mind, keeping peace in their lands. It was admirable to see them come together with such conviction in their hearts. "Soren," Ike began as he stood behind Marth's seat. "Could you formulate a place of action?"

"Of course, if you'll excuse me.." The young mage gathered his notes and made his way out of the room, no doubt to get some peace and quiet to think. Everyone else began to get up from their seats, getting ready to prepare themselves in their own way. Ranulf was the first one to come over, grinning a little bit. "Ike tells me you're a bit of a trouble magnet."

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Marth gave a small laugh as he weakly stood up. "But it is good to see you again, Sir Ranulf." Ranulf laughed scratched the back of his head and Ike joined in for a moment. "I'm a lot like Ike, so just Ranulf, please. And you look awful.. Proper introductions can wait 'til tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Ahh, yes.. My apologies. I had quite a.. rough week." Ike gave Ranulf a pat on the back before guiding Marth out of the room and back to where he had been sleeping all day. Sitting slowly back down onto his bed he watched as Ike sat back down next to him after locking the door. "I've been wanting to ask.. Ike, how did you survive?"

"Ranulf found me." Ike stated plainly, before elaborating further. "He had given word to my men and made his way to Gallia. It just so happened that a Hawk messenger was delivering information to Gallia. So instead of having to do it himself, Ranulf gave word to the messenger and word spread from there. Ranulf made his way back to Crimea and towards Delbray, where we had been heading. He stumbled across me and brought me back to Delbray. It turns out that Elincia wasn't there, it had been a cover. We're actually at Fort Alpea now."

"Oh, wow.." Marth tried to take all the information in but his head was starting to spin. Resting the side of his head into his hand he took a moment to rest before asking further. "Why wasn't the Queen at Delbray?"

"In case anyone who heard was a traitor, they wouldn't find her so easily. I'm glad, too, because it bought us a week's worth of time before they found out she was really at Alpea. It gave me time to recover and we were able to catch wind of what was going on and plan your rescue." Ike trailed off as he leaned back in his chair but kept his eyes on Marth. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried, they kept saying you were dead and I felt so guilty.."

"_You_ feel guilty?" Ike seemed shocked, "You should have seen how you looked when we first brought you inside.. What the hell did they do to you?" Marth avoided answering at first, he didn't want to share those details with him. He knew how bad Cain had taken it and he figured Ike would be the same. "I believe they called it 'interrogation.' But they really weren't looking for any answers.. What hurt worst of all was seeing Cain's face.. He couldn't do anything to stop it."

"We'll make him pay, Marth, I promise." Becoming light headed, Marth slipped his boots off and slid down into the bed, not bothering to remove his clothes. He was still tired and probably hungry though he had no appetite. "You should rest," Ike began to stand up and Marth's hand shot out to grab his wrist and stop him, though his small grasp only made about half way around. "No.. don't go, please. I don't want to be by myself right now.. Not after that."

Ike slowly sat back down and Marth eventually let go and brought his arm back to him, grabbing at the pillow under his head and holding it tight. "About time you stopped playing the martyr act, Princey."

"I suppose it runs in the family.." Ike smiled a bit, remembering the stories of Marth's older sister sending him away while she remained behind to be captured. Marth nestled deeper into his pillow, watching Ike through half lidded eyes.

"All right, enough talking, time for sleep." He leaned over and kissed the side of Marth's forehead before leaning back into his seat once again. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

( And there we have it, I totally stole Part 2 of Radiant Dawn. *Shot.* When I first saw Radiant Dawn and the amazing reappearance of Greil's Mercenaries I always felt like it could have been such a moving scene if Ike had loved whoever was about to be hung. So.. Here we have it. At least Lucia gets to keep her pretty long hair?

On a side note, can you spot the Easter Egg in this chapter? I referenced a pretty popular video game! )


	10. Chapter 10: Assault on Felirae

( You know, after all this time, I think I might have put the Easter egg in another draft and dropped it. Oh well, I'll look for it later. Been a few months and can't remember everything! So here we go, chapter 10. Any future updates will be spaced out like this as I have a killer job that keeps me busy. But I will finish this story. And start some new ones I've been thinking of! )

**We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 10: Assault on Felirae**

"Is there nothing I can do to convince you to stay here?" Ike's voice was on the verge of pleading, but he didn't cross the line. He only starred up to Marth who was now on horseback, a beautiful brown horse Elincia had given him to ride, although the Prince knew the instant Cain was free he would turn the steed over to him. This ride was merely to conserve what little strength he had gained since his was rescued. "No, I'm sorry Ike.. I have to go. These are my people, my friends."

"I understand.." He was defeated and finally took his hand off the neck of the horse so they could begin their small journey north to Felirae. While Ike had been offered a ride with Marth and even his own horse he had declined them all in order to walk.

The journey itself was quiet and uneventful despite what awaited them in Felirae. Everyone already had their orders and Janaff and Ulki saw and heard nothing as they scouted above for the small make shift army that had formed from all the nations of Tellius. Marth still marveled at how fast everyone had come to the aid of Ike and Queen Elincia. Their bonds were strong and he almost envied them, but he knew that the jealous feelings would fade as soon as he saw Cain. And despite how he may have been feeling at that moment, deep down he knew he wasn't alone. Glancing to the back of Ike's head he forced a small smile.

Ranulf was making his was backwards through the line of troops and too Ike, a grin still managing to form even on his feline features. Shifting back up in a warm glow of blue he rolled his neck back and looked to the fell blue haired men. "Good news, we're almost there.. 'bad' news.. They're waiting for us."

"Well that's hardly bad." Ike was a little gruffer then normal and Marth felt a little guilty. He knew it was only because Ike was worried about him and had protested all morning for him not to go along. He promised that he would bring Cain and the others back to him but Marth would have none of it, not only did he refuse to be treated like glass but these were his friends, his people, Cain was like a brother to him. He had to go, even if it hurt Ike to let him.

"There.. I see the castle. That's it all right." Marth looked off into the near distance and Ike took in a deep breath, inwardly fighting with his conflicting emotions. The line of men and woman came to a halt and Marth dismounted from the chestnut stallion, seemingly more sure on his feet then he had been in the morning. Making his way to the front of the line, Ike tailed behind him as they both got a better look. Ranulf joined them, placing his hands on his hips. "So, we're keeping with the same strategy?"

"Of course, Ranulf. I expected this already." Soren was the next one to make it to their side, a few others joined in and they all looked to one another. Marth looked up to Ike and the two stared at one another for a few moments longer then was need before Ike turned and motioned with one sweep of his arm for the assault to begin, no words were needed. Everyone knew what to do.

The battle would go in their favor, it was easy to see that while these men had seen them coming, they had only had a few minutes notice to prepare for the attack. They had not received any warning and it was clear then that they had either killed or captured everyone from the execution. Shinon and Rolf were once again raining arrows down upon their enemies. Gatrie was a force to be reckoned with as he let none pass him to the weaker fighters and mages. Soren single handedly took out an entire wave of lance wielding footmen with a single spell that sent them blowing back into a hill, all while Mia was watching his back, as she happily reminded him.

"Is that.. Your sister, Ike?" Ike swung his blade back to knock another man down, and he looked up to see his sister of all people cut down an enemy archer, a clean motion with skill he could only smile at, before she returned to the back line to tend to the wounded, her still relatively new horse no longer giving her trouble. "I can't tell if I'm proud or mad at her. What is it with everyone? I tell them..-" He swung his blade around again and both Ike and Marth sunk their blade into the same knight, looking to each other. "-.. no and they still do whatever they want. I'm losing my touch as commander."

Marth grinned sheepishly and they both pulled their weapons from his limp body and returned to the fight. Taking notice of one fleeing solider, he watched as he opened a small and almost hidden door into the side of the castle. One of Shinon or Rolf's arrows pierced the mans' chest and caused him to fall to the ground, his body propping the door open. Wordlessly the Prince took off for the door, knowing that just inside he could find and set free Cain. "Marth.. Wait!"

Ike followed after him as best he could, though he just couldn't match his speed and elegance. Sliding on the ground he forced his way into the door and looked down a hall and saw the walls splattered with the blood of the fallen soldiers which lay crumpled on the floor. Ike stood stunned a moment before he followed the wake of battle further into the dungeons below the castle where he finally caught up to Marth who was cutting down the last guard in his path. Ike gasped for air for only a moment, placing his free hand on a wall. "This morning you could barely stand up!"

"Don't be so surprised, I'll regret this tonight when the rush of it all wear off." Marth pushed his bangs from his eyes so he could see clearly once again. Looked to the door he saw the large iron lock barring him entrance to the hall which housed the cells he had been kept in.. falling to his knees he began to search the pockets of the fallen men.

"No need." Ike walked forward and brought the hilt of his massive sword up and he brought itdown with such force that the metal began to twist under such force. Three more strikes from Ike and it finally cracked from pressure and he pulled it off the door, pushing it open and holding his arm out for Marth to take the lead. His smile growing, the young Prince took off through the door and down the hall. "Cain, CAIN! Answer me, damn it, that's an order!"

"M-Marth!?" Cain leaped up and gripped the bars to the small window of his cell. He pressed his face so deep into the bars it began to hurt and all so he could catch a glimpse of his Prince making his way down the hall. Ike was still at the beginning of the hall and unlocking the cells which held everyone else. Marth grasped at the bar the held the door in place and threw it up and out of the way, pushing in on the door. Cain backed away as the door swung open and he instantly leapt for Marth, the stood hugging each other so tightly. "I thought.. I thought you were dead!"

"Ahh.. So did I." Marth was grinning ear to ear when he finally let go of his friend, the two looking at each other when Ike finally arrived. Leaning in the door way he just watched with a smile. They had their moment and it was time to remember what was going on just outside. "Cain, is Ludveck still here?"

"No, sir, he's not. When you were taken he made his way elsewhere.. All the soliders and guards have been worried for the past week, they've had no orders." Cain looked to Ike and then back to Marth. "That's Ike, Cain, remember I told you about him?"

"I suppose I don't need to find him anymore, do I?" They both laughed and Ike's face contorted in confusion. Shrugging off for later, he stepped out of the door and looked to the large group of men and women in the hall. They had nothing but clothes or rags on and nothing to defend themselves with. Ike crossed his arms in concentration and it seemed that once Marth and Cain stepped out from the cell they shared the same worried expression. "Let's see if we can find your armor and weapons."

"Oh, that's right, Prince Marth.. Falchion, I saw it!" Marth snapped back to look at Cain with such attention and urgency, he gripped his shoulders and looked directly at him. "W-Where is it!? We may need it!"

"Come, this way!" Cain lead them back out of the door that Ike had broken the lock on and made his way down another hall and into a store like room that held most of their possessions. Cain looked to an empty mount on the wall and shook his head before he picked up his glistening red armor and began to strap it back on. "It's not here anymore.. I caught a glimpse of it just a few days ago, they had the door propped open as they were talking between rooms and I saw it on that rack."

"..He must have taken it." Marth sighed and pounded his fist into the wall. The rest of Marth's men began to find their armor and weapons and the regular citizens simply stood around, still visibly shaken by everything that was happening. Once everyone was ready, Marth took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do next. No doubt the rest of Crimea's forces would be making their way inside soon and he didn't want any of his people hurt. "Cain, can you follow this way out and lead everyone to safety?"

"Not a chance," Marth looked stunned, it was unlike Cain to refuse anything he said. "I'm staying with you, Prince, the soldiers can lead the citizens out. They're good men." Marth blinked for a moment and slowly nodded. Cain gave the order to a higher ranking solider to take everyone back the way Ike and Marth had come in. Once they had their orders they began to make their way outside. "Ike.. So this how it felt when I said I was coming here?"

"Yup." Ike simply smirked, his arms still crossed over his chest. He was feeling a little more smug then he should have and Marth almost felt like pouting, but quickly regained his composure from his comical outburst. "Well, since there's no arguing with you right now, Cain.. Let us investigate further inside."

The three men made their way further into the castle, dispatching any enemies in their way. They covered almost the entire grounds before finally making their way to the throne room and Marth's breath seized at the sight. The temporary leader of the forces here was sitting in the throne with such a dark expression on his face. But that wasn't what caught Marth, no, it was the fact that resting at his side was _his_ sword. Ludveck hadn't taken it after all but it seemed that this fill in had taken it upon himself to use it He doubted he even knew what the sword could do. "In case you hadn't heard, " Ike began. "There's a battle going on outside."

"Oh, I'm fully aware Lord Ike." The man brought himself up to his feet, the Falchion now in hand. Marth eyes the blade and wondered why this man wasn't outside fighting nor running for his life. "Will you draw your blade, Hero of Tellius?"

"That blade you hold is mine, you will fight me and me alone." Marth drew his replacement blade up and pointed it at the man. Ike took in a deep breath, once again arguing with himself internally. He was so used to being the hero, protecting those he loved, that to sit back and watch was painful. He wondered if this is how Mist felt when he always made her sit back and watch. This is why she fought so adamantly about joining him in battle.

"Ahh, I see.. This blade is befitting a prince. My brother is a fool if he believes he carries the real sword with him.." The man lowered Falchion to the floor and gently slid it across the floor to stop and Marth's feet. "I have no desire to share in my brother's bloodshed and his senseless desire to be king. If you would do me the favor of letting me borrow your replacement? I would simply like to have a friendly duel with Lord Ike.. Win or lose, I shall accept my fate of being the younger brother unable to say no to his family." Marth was stunned beyond words. He slowly knelt down and grasped his blade's hilt. Sure enough, it was his, he could feel it's power in his hand. Looking back up slowly he studied the strangely passive man.. He had to thank him.

"You took it from him and left him a copy?" The brother nodded and once again looked to Ike. "I see that it may not be wise for us to duel here but could you give me your word we may have one later?"

"Yes, we can. I give you my word. My thanks for keeping his sword safe." The man smiled for the first time allowing himself to show emotion on his dark and gloomy face. He approached slowly and cautiously so as not to lose his own life by any wrong moves. "I believe I know where he is going, if you'll lead the way, I'll provide what information I can to your armies. I apologize but these men will not stand down, even with my orders. I don't believe my brother trusted me fully.. And with good reason."

Ike nodded and the three men began to awkwardly lead their willing prisoner out into the corridors and to the front of the fort. A strange feeling hung in the air like a fog. It was so anticlimactic, no final confrontation with Ludveck. He had fled, no doubt to where the ceremony was being held. And hopefully this traitor knew where that was and they could get there in time..

"Sleep."

"No, I can't.. I'm too worried. What if it's all a trap?" Marth rolled onto his side, looking up to Ike who sat up on his side of the bed. Gripping the pillow tightly his buried his face into it for a moment, wanting to scream, but resisted the urge and pulled his tired head back from it's softness.

"I know, but what else can we do? Soren's a good tactician, he'll have a backup plan just in case." Marth relaxed a little but still his tired eyes wouldn't close. It hadn't felt right, brother betraying brother, even if it was for a noble cause of stopping this senseless war. It still left him on edge, no matter how much his tried to reason with himself.

"I know you're right, I just.. My mind won't let me forget it for now." Ike smirked at that, and brought one arm down and around the prince and pushed him into him so that he was now Marth's pillow. Keeping his arm wrapped around him he brought his head down and kissed the top of his head. "Better?"

"…yes." He admitted, adjusting himself so he was perfectly comfortable. Feeling safe in his arms, he relished the fact that he could fall asleep in his arms for what was probably not the first time for them, if their dreams were not real dreams. But his eyes gaves up, his mind deciding not to open that door again, and he drifted off asleep listening to the beat of Ike's heart.

( Short, I know, but it was hard picking back up where I left off. I'll get back into it next chapter, promise! I'd expect a month or two, at worst. )


End file.
